Por una mirada
by Byronx
Summary: Tus ojos pueden cambiar tus verdades. Universo Alternativo
1. Introducción

**Hola a todos, Primero que nada me presento, mi nick es Byronx y soy un nuevo escritor. Aquí les traigo un UA-AU que recien estoy escribiendo. Espero y les guste. Sin más a leer**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, esta historia si.**

**Por una mirada**

**Introducción.**

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se adentro en su cuarto y abrió la gaveta que estaba al lado de su cama, para luego sacar un cuadernillo con resortes. Subió un poco la vista, encontró su bolígrafo de Hello Kitty sobre el escritorio, y lo tomó. Lista y preparada se lanzo en la cama con su cuaderno abierto y dejó a su mano, junto con el bolígrafo, trazar las letras de su bella caligrafía.

"¿Por que por esto estoy escribiendo?" pensaba la chica mientras seguía escribiendo, trazos rápidos pero precisos, veloces y sin embargo perfectos, sin duda una especialista en lo que a caligrafía se trata. Ella se consideraba una escritora nata, le encantaba, y aunque hallaba trabajoso la creación de una historia, se conformaba con narrar los acontecimientos de sus días en ese pequeño cuadernillo.

Pero ella no escribía en el todos los días. Lo hacia cuando le ocurría algo que necesitaba liberar de su mente, de cierta manera, ese libro representaba su desahogo de días tanto buenos como difíciles.

-Creo que ya está- dijo suspirando, para luego cerrar el cuadernillo. Normalmente después de cerrarlo, lo guardaba en su gaveta, de donde lo sacó, sin embargo ese día estaba tan agotada que dejó su cuadernillo y su bolígrafo en la mesa de forma aparatosa, y luego se sumió en un profundo sueño. Por la brusquedad con la que fue depositado, el cuadernillo se abrió en la misma página que ella había escrito.

_"Febrero, Lunes 18. _

_Hoy he visto algo que me dejó impactada. Generalmente ya nada me impactaba en la preparatoria, y eh allí la falta de letras en los últimos meses. Sin embargo, hoy no puedo evitar escribir. _

_Cuando el llego al instituto, me pareció una persona interesante, pero nunca hizo algo que sobresaliera en sus 2 años que lleva en el instituto, es más, se mostró indiferente y cerrado con todos nosotros, sus compañeros de clase, como si no quisiera tener amigos. Con el tiempo poco nos interesaba, 'tiene problemas sociales' decía Kiba cuando hablábamos de el, y sin más, ni el trato de acercarse a nosotros, ni nosotros a el. _

_Naruto Uzumaki por lo tanto es un desconocido para mí. Usa ropa que, según mi cálculo, le queda al menos 2 tallas más grandes, es silencioso, y en las clases siempre esta atento a lo que dice profesor, y aunque preste atención, tampoco sobresale en lo que a calificaciones se refiere. _

_Pero hoy… Hoy lo vi, y no es que no lo vea todos los días, pero hoy había algo diferente en el, su mirada, su cabello mojado y pegado a su cara, __sus__… en fin, me dejó sorprendida. No puedo dejar de pensar lo desconocido que ahora es Naruto para mi (sí antes lo era, ahora lo es aun más) y tampoco en lo emocionante que encuentro la idea de empezar a conocerlo mejor. A partir de mañana, Naruto Uzumaki no será más un desconocido para mi. _

_Sakura Haruno." _

-/-/-/-


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

OK, bienvenidos ahora sí al comienzo de Por una mirada, recuerden se aceptan críticas, palabras de aliento, sugerencias etc... pero recuerden dejar un comentario, así sabré si agrada o no el fic.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

_"pensamientos"_  
>-dialogos-<p>

1. Un encuentro inesperado.

-Las clases en el instituto son muy tediosas, ¿verdad Ino?-. Sakura era de aquellas chicas que si bien le gustaba sacar buenas notas en sus exámenes, se le hacía difícil mantener su concentración en las clases. Tenía el cabello rosado, ojos verdes expresivos, brillantes, y un cuerpo envidiable, que muchas veces arrancaba miradas poco disimuladas de los hombres.

-Emm sip, pero esta no está para nada tediosa- decía Ino lanzándole una mirada provocativa al profesor de matemáticas. Eran impartidas por Asuma Sarutobi los lunes, martes y miercoles, e Ino siempre había tenido una fascinación por el. Así pues, no perdía ninguna clase de mate, y sin embargo, sus notas en esa materia nunca subían. Sakura por su parte, al no encontrar atractivo en Asuma, la clase le parecía del todo aburrida, así como a la mayoría de lo alumnos.

Ino era una chica de color de cabello rubio, con ojos azules, y con un buen cuerpo deportivo, fruto del esfuerzo que le imponían al ser porrista, lugar en donde conoció a Sakura. Era bastante enamoradiza, y se mostraba abierta a amistades con cualquier persona. Siempre dispuesta a ayudar, Ino se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Sakura en los últimos años.

El profesor al terminar la clase pidió a todos que guardaran sus libros y que empezaran a retirarse, pero antes de que saliera el primer alumno del salón dijo – Recuerden que mañana martes hay examen, no vayan a faltar-.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente y miró a Ino con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. – ¡lo olvidé, entre las prácticas y las salidas olvidé por completo el examen! -En medio de su desesperación buscó rápidamente en su mochila su horario de clases junto con su plan de evaluación- ¡Sí que es mañana! Ino ¿Qué voy a hacer?- el tono chillón de Sakura empezó a desesperar también a Ino.

-Ey cálmate- y mientras agarraba a Sakura por los hombros le decía. -Analiza la situación, no estudiaste solo la semana pasada, y es por eso que el contenido que te falta por estudiar es relativamente poco- Sakura ya estaba más calmada. -Además siempre puedes quedarte hasta tarde estudiando aquí, así evitas distracciones-. Finalizó Ino dedicándole una sonrisa a Sakura.

-Tienes razón, creo que mejor hoy me quedo hasta tarde estudiando-. Una de las ventajas que le proporcionaba a Sakura estudiar allí, era que se le permitía a los alumnos permanecer en el instituto hasta horas de la noche. "Y yo que pensaba descansar hoy" se dijo mentalmente Sakura con cara resignada. Agarrando de nuevo su mochila salió con Ino del salón.

-/-/-

Cada dos horas luego del comienzo de cada clase, se llegaba a un receso de 20 minutos en la Preparatoria de Konoha, en el cual se les daba tiempo a los alumnos de encontrar sus salones, de desayunar o de recrear un poco. Es por eso que a las 9 am, los pasillos del Instituto Konoha se llenaban, y se convertían en el centro de reuniones sociales ruidosas que terminaban con el sonar de la campana.

Los gritos como parte del esfuerzo de los alumnos por ser oídos por sus compañeros, hacía que se quedaran roncos de sólo tratar de conversar allí.

Como era normal, lo que había dicho Lee no se oyó, y por eso es que Kiba le pidió amablemente que repitiera -¡¿Qué tu mama que?-.

Kiba era un muchacho corpulento, de facciones un poco toscas, así como muchos de sus hábitos. Decía que el mejor imán de chicas era su perro, y su conjunto de ropa siempre estaba acompañado de un suéter gris oscuro. Lee era menos corpulento que su amigo, siempre vestía con ropa de gimnasio, tenía grandes cejas y era escandaloso a más no poder; personas como el si encajaban en los pasillos a las 9.

-Hoy le envié unos chocolates a Sakura- decía el muchacho por segunda vez, elevando más la voz. Mientras caminaban a su laboratorio de química, decidió contarle a Kiba su décimo primera declaración de el para Sakura. –Espero que le hayan gustado, y que la carta no fuera muy melosa- decía con los ojos brillantes. –Algún día me tiene que decir que sí- dijo mirando a Kiba, esperando que afirmara lo dicho.

Suspirando, Kiba se detuvo, le dirigió una mirada comprensiva y le dijo –Tu sabes bien como son las cosas ahora entre Sakura y nosotros- Hizo una pausa, en la cual Lee asintió cabizbajo -Tenemos suerte de que aún nos hable de vez en cuando, desde que se unió a las porristas, Sakura ha cambiado mucho-. Instó a su amigo a seguir caminando y continuó- y ahora que es la líder ni hablar… ¡Incluso hasta a Neji lo rechazo!, y es de los que más llevan ventaja entre nosotros respecto a las chicas- Abriendo la puerta del laboratorio finalizó –Creo que lo mejor es que desistas con ella compañero- y con una mano en el hombro de Lee entraron al salón.

-/-/-

Naruto vio pasar a una muchacha de mediana estatura, con buen cuerpo a unos pasillos más adelante de donde él estaba. La identifico de inmediato, siempre la delataba su cabellera rosa. "Sakura Haruno" pensó mientras la seguía con la mirada hasta perderse en la multitud. "Solo tengo que ir y…" interrumpió sus pensamientos moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Sabía en su interior que dejar las cosas como estaban era lo mejor que el podía hacer, su pasado se interponía, sus experiencias vividas lo atormentaban con un posible futuro, en el cuál mientras menos salieran lastimados por su culpa, mejor. Además, la idea de que quizás tendría que cambiar ciertas costumbres para agradar en el instituto, no lo agradaba mucho.

El instituto Konoha era específicamente para personas adineradas, capaces de afrontar grandes sumas de dinero por una muy buena educación. Pero no fue el dinero propio lo que llevó a Naruto allí, si no más bien que la suerte le sonrió un poco hace 2 años, cuando fue inscrito allí para el 8vo año de preparatoria.

Pero para su desgracia, el tendría que compartir su tiempo con los "niños ricos de papi y mami", quienes, para la poca experiencia de Naruto, eran todos unos mimados que creían que podían conseguir todo lo que querían, y que eran capaces de herir a cualquier persona inferior a ellos, es decir, a los menos adinerados.

Sin embargo, a las pocas semanas de haber llegado, podía agradecer algo con respecto a su repentino cambio de vida, y era que, aunque lejos de gustarle el instituto por la "forma de ser de las personas", el hecho de que la seguridad en éste le diera la confianza para sentirse seguro allí, le proporcionaba una paz que pocas veces experimentaba.

Descubrió que se sentía a gusto disfrutando en soledad del instituto, y mientras no tuviera que soportar una tontería por parte de los otros estudiantes, se pasaba bien el día. Con el tiempo logró cambiar que sus opiniones sobre los alumnos de allí: no todos ellos eran unos "niños". Aprendió a respetar sus opiniones, y también aprendió que juzgar antes de conocer tampoco debía ser una de sus aptitudes.

La idea de empezar a tener amigos ya había surcado la cabeza de Naruto antes de ese día, sin embargo, aunque sus ideas cambiaron poco a poco, aún le seguía atemorizando su pasado. Aún así, sin amigos se la pasaba bastante bien, descubrió un lugar donde ejercitarse, cerca del comedor de estudiantes, y también que se podía quedar hasta tarde, así que allí hacía ejercicio la mayoría de los días, a una hora que el supiera que no pasaría nadie por allí.

Esperando a que esa hora llegara, se recostó en uno de los árboles de los jardines y se quedó dormido un rato.

-/-/-

La práctica de porristas sólo duraba dos horas los lunes, por lo que Sakura a las 4 de la tarde se encontraba libre y en camino al comedor donde la esperaba Ino.

Ella sabía que su nivel social en el instituto no podría estar mejor, siendo líder de porristas, tenía a todo el mundo a sus pies. Y eso quiere decir profesores, alumnos (chicos y chicas) e incluso personas de otros institutos.

Caminaba campante por los pasillos que a esas horas no estaban tan concurridos, vistiendo su atuendo de porrista, mientras que disfrutaba de la variedad de miradas que se le dedicaban. Chicos y chicas volteaban y distraían su conversación solo para verla, algunas con admiración, algunos con lujuria, y algunas con envidia. Entendía que no todas las chicas que estaban en el 4to año llegaban a ser líderes porristas, y que por eso muchas le tenían celos. También comprendía que por sus celos decían cosas como que su puesto era por suerte (obviando que su habilidad fue la que la llevó hasta allí) o que no era tan bonita, entre otras cosas.

Como venía de su locker, es su mano llevaba la caja de chocolates que le había regalado Lee. Le echó un rápido vistazo y le dio a sus ojos una rodada de fastidio. "¿Cuando aprenderá?". El fastidio no era por que él se le declara, era que tendría que rechazarlo una vez más, y aunque Sakura se había alejado de ellos, les seguía teniendo un gran aprecio.

Llegando al comedor, divisó a Ino sentada en una de las mesas, se acercó a ella, mientras la saludaba con su mano libre. Al llegar a la mesa, levantó la caja de chocolates para que Ino le prestara atención, y la dejó sobre la mesa –Otra vez- dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-Jeje, supongo que nada vence al amor- decía Ino con estrellitas en los ojos –Sabes que estuviste distraída hoy en la práctica ¿no?- decía mientras seguía observando la cajita de chocolate.

-Si, pero es solo por la prueba de mañana Ino- dijo esto y en su cara se formó un gesto preocupado – ¡Tengo que ir ya a la biblioteca, no puedo perder más tiempo!- Tomó su mochila y se levantó rápidamente, tomando a Ino de la mano para que la siguiera. –Acompáñame y allá nos despedimos-

Sin tiempo a nada más, Ino se levantó tan rápido como pudo y siguió a Sakura. Ninguna de las 2 se percató de la cajita de chocolates solitaria que allí habían olvidado.

-/-/-

A las 7:30 pm Sakura salía de a biblioteca luego de 3 horas de arduo estudio. Pasandose una mano por la cara para desperezarse, empezó a caminar hacia la salida, donde en media hora pasaría su papa a buscarla. Se miró las manos y vio que algo le faltaba, abriendo los ojos sobresaltada dijo en voz alta -¡la cajita de Lee!- se devolvió sobre sus pasos. Puede que no le gustara Lee, pero apreciaba sus regalos, y como no quería perderlo, se encaminó hacia el comedor. "ojala esté allí".

Llegando al comedor, oyó el sonido que hace alguien al caer después de saltar y se sobresaltó, pensaba que nadie estaría a esas horas allí, cerca del comedor, y menos un lunes. Decidió buscar rápido la caja de chocolates y luego averiguar quien estaba por allí.

Suspiro de alivio cuando la cajita estaba en sus manos. Con el primer asunto resuelto, decidió caminar en dirección de donde provino el sonido.

Mientras caminaba, Sakura recordó que cerca de allí había un lugar donde se podían hacer ejercicios como barras y flexiones, así que concluyó que era que alguien estaba haciendo ejercicio, y que por eso fue el sonido.

Después de salir del comedor, había dos vías que tomar, una era para ir a la biblioteca y en consecuencia a la salida, y la otra llevaba a un pasillo no muy largo, que luego daba vista a la cancha.

La cancha se situaba a un lado del pasillo, por eso Sakura, para no ser vista, solo asomó la cabeza para observar. "Quien es e… ¡Naruto!" cuando Sakura reconoció quien era, tuvo que hacer fuerzas para no caerse. "¿Pero como es que… que esta…?". La sorpresa que le dio Naruto a Sakura la dejó estupefacta.

Naruto hacía ejercicios regularmente con camisetas, pero como ese día era lunes, concluyó que nadie estaría por allí a esas horas, además de que hacía calor, y por eso andaba sin camisa.

Desde pequeño, Naruto era un niño que se ejercitaba, así pues a su edad de 17 años recién cumplidos, disfrutaba de un cuerpo musculoso, digno de un modelo.

Como ya llevaba más de media hora ejercitándose, Naruto tenía los músculos aún más grandes, hinchados por el esfuerzo que el ejercicio requería. Además de eso, su cabello se encontraba todo mojado debido al sudor, así como toda su espalda, brazos y pectorales. Por eso, a la luz de la luna y los faroles, Naruto iluminaba más de lo normal. Por la concentración que tenía que mantener, Naruto tenía la mirada fija y seria, pura determinación, por más cansado que estuviera, el lograría su meta. Eso es lo que le transmitían sus ojos.

Esa imagen dejó a Sakura en trance durante más de 5 minutos, quien sin darse cuenta había entreabierto los labios, e inconscientemente había empezado a apretar la cajita de chocolates contra su pecho. "Es tan… musculoso" pensaba Sakura mientras Naruto hacía flexiones "Dios es increíble no haberlo notado antes". Efectivamente, como Naruto vestía con ropa ancha, no se le notaban los músculos.

Siempre con una mano apoyada en la pared para no resbalar, Sakura no se dio cuenta de que sus manos empezaron a sudar, por lo que, al ser la pared lisa, su mano resbalo y ella se fue hacia delante pegando un gritito. Instantáneamente después de resbalarse, Sakura se paró rápido, lo suficiente para que Naruto no la viera.

Nerviosa, decidió devolverse e irse a esperar a su papa. Mientras caminaba notó que estaba acalorada, y que si se veía en un espejo, seguramente se vería ruborizada. "¿Que me sucedió allí?". Sakura se encontraba en una incertidumbre, nunca se había sentido así en su vida.

Vio el carro de su papa llegar, así que comenzó a caminar hacia el. Después de meditarlo mucho, Sakura decidió que a partir del día siguiente se dedicaría a conocer mejor a Naruto Uzumaki. Abriendo la puerta del carro, se adentró, saludo a su papa y comenzaron el camino de vuelta a su casa. Sakura se quedó viendo el exterior de la carretera mientras el carro recorría el camino, en su mente no veía la hora de llegar y desahogarse con su diario.

-/-/-


	3. Pasado Pisado

**Hola a todos de nuevo, vengo con un nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste. Recuerden por favor dejar comentarios o críticas, así sare si la historia agrada o no. Por supuesto gracias a Cronicas Del uracan por comentar, me alegra saber que te gustaro los anteriores capítulos, espero y este también.**

**Los personajes de Naruto o me perenecen, esta historia sí.**

**"pensamientos"**

**-Diálogos-.  
><strong>

**2. Pasado pisado.**

Feliz y cansado por otra noche de ejercicio continuo, Naruto se dirigió a las gradas donde tenía su bolso junto a su camisa y demás pertenencias. Aprovechando que en el corto camino se encontraba un bebedero, se inclino y presionó el botón para obtener el preciado líquido.

Suspirando, recogió sus pertenencias y se dirigió a los baños con la intención de asearse. Finalizada su sesión de aseo, se vistió y se encaminó a la salida de la preparatoria.

Salió de la preparatoria y se dispuso a caminar la vía hacia su hogar. Ya se había acostumbrado a vivir allí, eran ya dos años desde que su padrino lo recogiera y sacara de las barriadas en donde antes se hospedaba.

Aspiró hondo el rico aire húmedo, y ahora más frío que le llegaba en las oleadas de viento. –Creo que no hay nada mejor que esto- dijo con satisfacción impregnada en su voz.

-Sí, no hay nada mejor ¿Verdad Naruto?- el mencionado se sobresaltó, pensaba que estaba solo en esos caminos, y como estaba oscuro, no había notado a nadie cercano a el. –No me digas que no te acuerdas de mi…- silencio y tensión era o que se sentía en esos momentos. Cuando el sujeto vio la cara de Naruto dijo jocosamente –Ah! Veo que si te acuerdas. Por tu culpa pequeño idiota estamos en aprietos-. Dijo con odio en su voz.

-¿Que quieres Suigetsu?- Naruto ahora estaba más intranquilo, aun recuperado de la impresión que le habían dado, sentía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasar con ese sujeto.

-Sabes, en el barrio se decía que la venganza es lo más dulce que se puede encontrar en la vida- hizo una pausa y vio a Naruto de forma sádica. –Quizás quiero algo realmente dulce en mi vida…Últimamente ha sido muy agria- y dicho esto sacó una navaja grande de su cinturón.

Naruto, previendo ya la situación, se había quitado rápidamente la camisa, pero esta vez no era para dejarla a un lado, si no para defenderse de la mortal navaja. Enrollándosela en la mano izquierda, comenzó a detener los ataques que le propinaba Suigetsu. Como su mano derecha estaba libre, aprovecho la oportunidad que vio al detener uno de los ataques y le encajó un golpe en la cara a Suigetsu. Naruto dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, la camisa ya no le proporcionaba protección, y su mano izquierda presentaba cortes.

-No resistas Naruto- decía mientras veía caer de la mano de Naruto una gota de sangre. – ¿La navaja está muy afilada eh? Verás, realmente anhelo venganza-. Y mientras decía eso, le lanzó a Naruto una patada que lo desequilibró.

Viendo su defensa hecha jirones, empezó a retroceder a modo de encontrar distancia entre el y su agresor. Naruto empezó a temer por su vida. Como el susto se apoderaba cada vez más de el, sus pensamientos dejaban de ser fríos y calculadores, y eran reemplazados por recuerdos de lo que era su corta vida. - ¡No!- dijo desesperado cuando accidentalmente se tropezó y cayó de lleno e el suelo con Suigetsu y su navaja encima de el.

-Jaja eres mío Uzumaki- y con una sonrisa trastornada en su cara, le clavo la navaja en el torso a Naruto.

El frío que sitió Naruto al momento en el que la navaja lo traspasara, fue el más gélido que había experimentado su cuerpo. Sintió que su cabeza dejaba de funcionar, y sus parpados le eran demasiado pesados para mantenerlo abiertos.

Casi al instante en el que Suigetsu le clavó la navaja a Naruto, un sonido detonante retumbó en el ambiente, sonido que llegó como un susurro a los oídos de Naruto. Suigetsu cayó como plomo al lado de Naruto. Alguien le había disparado.

Yamato salió corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba Naruto tirado. –Naruto… Naruto- decía mientra le ponía una mano en la nuca para levantarle la cabeza. – ¡Trata de mantenerte despierto!-.

Su nombre le llegaba vagamente a los oídos, y lo que lograba ver eran marcas borrosas moviéndose al frente de el. Aún con la navaja en el torso, Naruto alcanzó a oír el sonido de sirenas en algún lugar cerca de allí, y sintió como lo levantaban y lo acostaban en algo suave. Oyendo las palabras – ¡Estarás bien!- de Yamato, Naruto se desmayó.

-/-/-

Sakura dio un largo suspiro, era ya el tercer día que Naruto no se presentaba en la preparatoria. No podía creer su suerte, cuando al fin decide conocerlo, es cuando a el le pega la luna, y decide descansar y vaguear. "¡_No puede ser que sean ya tres días sin venir!"_ pensaba a la vez que pisaba fuertemente el piso, igual que una niña malcriada.

Generalmente, Sakura se arreglaba sólo un poco para ir la preparatoria, de todos modos, ella siempre estaba bonita. Pero éstos tres días pasados había puesto real esfuerzo en su apariencia. Quería lucir realmente bonita. Y todo para nada, Naruto no se presentaba ni para comer.

Nunca había estado tan distraída en su vida, sus pensamientos ya no le pertenecían a ella, todos eran dedicados al rubio. Sin poder aguantarse más, decidió dirigirse hacia donde la directora de la preparatoria y preguntar si Naruto había dejado de ir por alguna razón en específico.

Cuando iba a empezar a caminar se encontró con Lee que le gritó su nombre. Mal momento para Lee, Sakura no quería conversar. Con el estrés que cargaba Sakura, su respuesta fue lo más amistosa posible -¿Y ahora que Lee?-. Cruzada de brazos se dispuso a esperar la respuesta de Lee, pero con cara de "¡habla ya o recibirás un golpe!".

-Yo… eh… Sakura… estas bo…bonita- Por la brusquedad de Sakura, el pobre Lee se corto todo y no sabía ya ni lo que le quería decir a ella en un principio. Viendo que las cejas de Sakura empezaban a fruncirse aún más, se apresuró a terminar de hablar. -¿Cómo estas?-

Rodando los ojos Sakura le dijo –Bien, pero estoy un poco ocu…- pero se vio interrumpida por Lee.

-¿Recibistemicarta?- dijo tan rápido que Sakura apenas entendió

Parpadeando varias veces, para asimilar lo dicho por el muchacho, le dijo –Si Lee, pero tu sabes que la verdad es que no podemos estar juntos… yo estoy muy ocupada y…- de nuevo la interrumpieron.

-Hola Sakura ¿como estas?- decía un sonriente Kiba.

-Bien Kiba- su cabeza ya no daba para más, tenía que alejarse de ellos. -Escuchen realmente lo siento pero estoy un poco estresada y apurada, me tengo que ir-. Cuando vio que Lee iba a replicar soltó un pequeño gritito. –Me tengo que ir ¡Adiós!-.

Y sin más los dejó a los dos, que se le quedaron viendo con tristeza. Ella había cambiado mucho. –Te lo advertí compañero-.

-Si que lo hiciste Kiba- con una expresión triste, le tendió la mano a Kiba, el cual la estrechó rápidamente. –Gracias-.

-/-/-

Naruto despertó con el cuerpo entumido, sus brazos a penas le respondían y sus ojos le dolían por la luz que les llegaba. –Ugh… ¿Dónde… que… yo- apenas y llegaba a balbucear palabras de lo abrumado que se encontraba en ese momento. Justo cuando la desesperación se iba a apoderar de el, oyó una voz.

-Tranquilo muchacho, estas a salvo- dijo Yamato, mientras le ponía cuidadosamente una mano en el pecho. –Aunque pensé que no despertarías. Mi nombre es Yamato y soy policía- hizo una pausa y prosiguió –Tienes suerte de que te pudimos salvar, un segundo más tarde y todo habría acabado-.

Cuando Yamato terminó de hablar, Naruto inmediatamente recordó lo que le había sucedido y se llevó una mano a la herida que estaba vendada. Pensó en presentarse también, pero seguramente aquel hombre ya sabía su nombre, por eso solo dijo –Gracias-. Notando sus músculos aún demasiado entumecidos pregunto. -¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-.

-Más de 2 días- dijo Yamato inmediatamente. -Pero no te preocupes, recuperaras la movilidad en unos instantes- viendo que Naruto aún tenía una cara de preocupación en su rostro, recordó que tenía algo importante que decirle. –Naruto- dijo para llamar su atención. –Ya no te tienes que preocupar por ellos-.

Sorprendido Naruto dijo –No se de que hablas- mientras trataba de ocultar sus emociones.

-No te preocupes, tu padrino sabía lo de la pandilla y nos pidió que mantuviéramos vigilada la zona que tú regularmente concurrías. Muy sabio de su parte- como Naruto dijo nada siguió hablando. –Es mi placer informarte que el agresor de hace 2 días era el último que nos quedaba por atrapar Naruto- al ver la cara de felicidad que iba a poner Naruto, decidió finalizar. Poniendo las manos en su regazo, se paró del asiento y mientras ponía una sonrisa dijo –Por cierto, tu padrino está afuera, le avisaré para que pase-.

Mientras estuvo solo, Naruto no podía creer que finalmente se había librado de aquella pesadilla. Cuando vio a Suigetsu tan desesperado, se preguntó que podría ser tan malo para el y los suyos, que lo llevaría a buscarlo y tratar de matarlo. _"Así que era por que los tenían contra la espada y la pared"_. Recordó lo que hacía tiempo había pasado.

Cuando Naruto y su hermano Takeshi se convirtieron en huérfanos, quedaron a la deriva en un orfanato de mala calidad. Takeshi sabía que allí nadie los adoptaría, así optó por escaparse con Naruto cuando tenían 15 y 9 años respectivamente. Para sobrevivir, visitaron lugares de refugiados, durmieron en las calles, y mendigaron. En sus intentos por sobrevivir, Takeshi conoció a Tobi, líder de la pandilla Akatsuki, y no dudó ni un segundo en ser parte de ella. Al poco tiempo tenían refugio y comida

Como Naruto tenía 10 años para ese entonces, casi no se le permitía el contacto con su hermano, no querían a niños entrometidos en sus asuntos. Pasados 3 años, Takeshi era un miembro importante de la banda, y Naruto seguía estando en el anonimato para ellos. Cuando hablaban, Takeshi siempre le decía que era para su protección que tuvieran poco contacto. Hacía dos años ya que Takeshi había inscrito a Naruto en una escuela, y como no quería que su pequeño hermano tuviera tiempo libre, también lo había inscrito en actividades extracurriculares. Así, Naruto tendría poco tiempo para extrañarlo.

Todo iba al perecer bien, hasta que un día Naruto vio a Takeshi robar y matar a alguien dentro de un restaurante, cuando iba de camino hacia una de sus clases de música. Como se había asustado, Naruto acudió a la policía, la cual le dio un localizador y le pidió que por favor siguiera a Takeshi al día siguiente. Antes de hacerlo, les pidió a los oficiales que por favor no hirieran a su hermano.

Como se había planeado, Naruto había seguido a su hermano, el cual llegó a una locación donde estaban reunidos más de 15 personas. Sin embargo, Naruto no se percató de que alguien lo había visto escondido, y justo cuando presionó el botón del localizador, fue levantado del suelo. – ¿Quién es este?- dijo mientras lanzaba a Naruto en medio de todos. El sujeto al ver la reacción de Takeshi, apunto a Naruto con una pistola y dijo –Así que Naruto eh-. Dijo intuyendo el nombre. -Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo Takeshi, nadie debe conocer éste lugar a excepción de nosotros, y como es un simple mocoso, no se puede unir a nosotros… Tiene que morir-.

-¡Suigetsu no!- dijo Takeshi alarmado. Suigetsu era ahora el líder de la banda. Tobi había sido asesinado un año atrás.

-¿Ah no?- relamiéndose los labios empezó a apretar el gatillo. El sonido de un tiro retumbó en el lugar, y un grito se escuchó. Pero no fue Naruto el que gritó, fue Suigetsu. Takeshi le había disparado en una pierna. –¡Mal nacido!- dejó escapar Suigetsu en un arranque de ira. –Atrápenlo-.

Sin escapatoria, Takeshi se dejó atrapar. Hidan y Kazuzu, los más antiguos de la banda luego de Suigetsu, habían sido sus captores. Pero lo soltaron rápidamente para ocultarse.

El sonido de más tiros llenó el ambiente, y pronto todos estaban refugiados detrás de cajas, luchando por sus vidas y devolviendo los disparos. La policía había llegado, y un tiroteo se había formado.

Como los policías eran más, la banda no tuvo oportunidad, y empezaron a retirarse. Antes de irse, Hidan vio a Takeshi correr cerca de Naruto, así que disparó una última bala, que se alojo en el pecho de Takeshi, el cual cayó con fuerza en el piso, a unos metros de Naruto.

-¡Takeshi!-. Dijo Naruto mientras corría a buscarlo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Rápidamente agarró la mano de Takeshi.

-Yo… lo siento Naruto, no quería ponerte en… tanto peligro- cada pausa que hacía se debía a la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca y que no lo dejaba hablar. – Hermano yo solo quería lo mejor para ti- dijo mientras apretaba aun más la mano de Naruto y con un gesto dolido dijo –Perdóname si no lo logré- mientras las lágrimas salían también de sus ojos.

-Fui… fui un idiota Tak- decía Naruto entrecortado. –Yo los guié hasta aquí- dijo y empezó a llorar aún más. –No estarías así de no ser por m…- Takeshi lo había interrumpido con una mano sobre su boca.

-Era tu deber como hermano preocuparte- dijo –Yo no te odio por eso-. Le pasó el dedo pulgar por la mejilla a Naruto –te amo aún más si cabe, Naruto- quitó la mano de la mejilla de Naruto y finalizó. –Recuerda que soy tu hermano, y perdóname si no te pude dar lo mejor Naruto-.

-Me diste más del amor que un hermano puede dar- Naruto casi no podía hablar, llorar le hacía difícil poder pronunciar la palabras. –No hay nada que perdonar-.

Con una sonrisa y un sollozo, Takeshi abrazó a Naruto y dijo. –Gracias-. Luego, Naruto dejó de sentir la presión del abrazo de Takeshi, se alejó un poco, y lo vio con los ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa en su cara. El pecho de su hermano no se movía. Takeshi había muerto.

Esta vez fue Naruto el que abrazó a su hermano, mientras lloraba audiblemente encima de su cuerpo. Sintió como lo halaban del lado de su hermano, y gritando sintió como su mundo se apagaba. Le habían puesto un somnífero.

Naruto abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas, hacía tiempo que no recordaba, de manera tan vívida, a su hermano Takeshi. Cuando sonó el 'toc toc' en la puerta, rápidamente se secó las lágrimas. Acomodando un poco la voz dijo –Pase-.

-/-/-

Tsunade estaba sentada detrás de un gran escritorio. Su oficina estaba desordenada, papeles tirados por el piso, el escritorio estaba sucio y la papelera estaba tan llena, que la basura rebosaba y también se alojaba en el piso. _"Shizune, no tenias por que enfermarte"_ pensó mientras observaba el desorden.

Shizune era la secretaria de Tsunade, además de la organizadora personal y sobrina de la misma, la cual había contraído un grave caso de gripe, y no había ido a trabajar en una semana. De allí el desorden que presentaba la oficina de la directora Tsunade.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta, Tsunade dijo una grosería por lo bajo, y dejo escapar un –Pase- desdeñoso, como queriendo decir "pasas y te asesino". Sin embargo, tenía que dejar sus instintos animales de lado, y dejar pasar tranquilamente a quien quisiera venirla a molestar en esos momentos.

-Um directora, soy yo Sakura-. Decía muy respetuosa Sakura mientras se adentraba en la oficina. Con una gota en la cabeza vio el desorden de la oficina _"Shizune sí que es importante"_ rió mentalmente. –Verá, hay un asunto que me tiene preocupada-. Dijo juntando los dos dedos índices de su mano, como si tuviera pena.

-Si dime Sakura, veré si puedo ayudarte-. Respondió Tsunade apoyando la barbilla sobre su mano.

-Es sobre un alumno- hizo una pausa, Tsunade con la mirada insistió que siguiera. –Se llama Uzumaki… Naruto Uzumaki, el ha faltado ya tres días y quería saber si usted me podía facilitar alguna información de el-.

Tsunade se sorprendió, no pensaba que alguien preguntaría por el, sin embargo, salió rápidamente del asombro le respondió. –Naruto está en la clínica Cristal, hace 3 días sufrió un robo, y recibió una puñalada del atacante-. Viendo la cara de preocupación de Sakura dijo. –Me informaron que ya despertó del coma, y que su estado ya es estable, no hay nada de que preocuparse-.

-Gracias-. _"No puede ser"_ pensó Sakura mientras salía _"ese día pudo haber sido la última vez que vi a Naruto"_. Con una sensación de vacío en el estómago, Sakura se sentó en uno de los banquitos del jardín y dejó escapar un sollozo. La fragilidad de la vida era algo a lo que nunca se había enfrentado. _"pude ser yo si me hubiera ido caminando", "pudo haber muerto y no tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo"_. Sin saber, Sakura había aprendido una lección en la vida. Si tienes una meta, nodudes en tratar de realizarla, la vida es corta y hay que aprovecharla.

Secándose las lágrimas se paró, y con decisión pensó _"mañana luego de clases lo visitaré"_.

-/-/-

-Hola hijo-. Dijo un señor mayor, de 50 a 60 años, con el pelo largo y blanco. -¿Cómo estás?-.

-Hola Jiraiya, mejor… Creo- dijo Naruto algo distante, siempre había tenido un rencor dentro de sí hacía su padrino, razón por la cual lo trataba con cierta distancia. –Necesito preguntarte algo- Jiraiya lo miró atento. – ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en encontrarme?-. Sin miramiento atrás, debía soltar ese rencor de una vez por todas.

La pregunta hirió a Jiraiya en lo más profundo. Sabía que de alguna manera, Naruto lo culpaba a él de todo lo que le había sucedido, y lo peor es que no estaba equivocado al hacerlo. –Yo era una persona nómada por así decirlo, mi vivienda eran los hoteles que se me atravesaran en el camino. Localizarme no era nada sencillo Naruto-.

'Ni siquiera tu papa era capaz de encontrarme, él, que era mi sobrino preferido y un gran amigo, no poseía tal cualidad. Mi intención fue siempre de aislarme de la sociedad, por lo cual, no facilitaba la tarea de encontrarme. Si me veías, era por que así yo lo quería.' Jiraiya narraba fluidamente, tratando de que Naruto entendiera lo que el quería explicarle.

'Cuando por fin decidí regresar, lo primero que hice fue tratar de encontrar a Minato, tu padre. Pero la noticia terrible llegó a mis oídos. Sabía que sus hijos aún continuaban con vida, por eso me dedique a buscarlos. El orfanato al que fueron asignados me informó de su escape, y allí no me quedo otra salida más que esperar a que los encontraran.' Mientras narraba, Naruto se percato de que su viejo padrino no lo miraba a los ojos, Jiraiya estaba avergonzado.

'Pasaron 2 años de incertidumbre, mis sobrinos habían desaparecido y ni rastro de ellos. Pero para mi sorpresa y tristeza, leí una noticia del periódico que informaba del encarcelamiento de varios miembros de una peligrosa banda, luego de un tiroteo. El nombre de tu hermano estaba allí, informaban de su muerte. Rápidamente me dirigí al cuerpo policial, y me dijeron de tu paradero. Así fue como logré dar contigo Naruto'.

-Entiendo- dijo Naruto, la explicación del viejo era bastante lógica, y sin embargo, aún sentía un vacío en su pecho. Oyó a Jiraiya suspirar, y cuando lo vio, abrió los ojos de par en par. El viejo tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Perdóname por llegar tan tarde- decía, ahora sí viendo a Naruto a los ojos. –Toda mi vida ha sido un desastre. Yo no se como enmendarlo-. Decía mientras movía las manos

Para expresarse mejor. Naruto le tomó una de sus manos.

-Me has cuidado bien, de no ser por ti, estaría muerto. Las cosas suceden por algo, llegaste en el momento exacto a mi vida… Yo te perdono Padrino-. Y abrazó a Jiraiya. El vacío había desaparecido y en vez de eso sentía una inmensa calma. Respirando hondamente se separó de Jiraiya y agarró un vasito con agua, que estaba depositado en una mesa al lado de la cama. –Por un nuevo comienzo-.

Jiraiya tomó el otro vaso, que estaba lleno de jugo y lo hizo chocar contra el de Naruto. –Por un nuevo comienzo, hijo-.


	4. Primer contacto

Hola de nuevo a todos los lectores!, un nuevo capítulo para que lo disfruten. Recuerden comentar y gracias de antemano por tomar su tiempo en leer.

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen

"pensamientos"  
>-Diálogos-.<p>

**3. Primero contacto.**

Naruto se despertó con un gran bostezo, se había dormido tarde, por lo que sólo llevaba 5 horas de sueño a las 9 de la mañana. Sin embargo el no se sentía cansadoo, al contrario se sentía más enérgico que nunca.

En su cara se plasmó una sonrisa al recordar todo lo sucedido el día anterior con su padrino, y parpadeando varias veces se dio cuenta de que los colores le eran más vivos a su vista, y que el aire le parecía más fresco que nunca. Realmente algo había cambiado, y ese cambio se sentía muy bien.

Como ya eran las 9, el desayuno se encontraba en la mesita al lado de la camilla, por lo que tomó la bandeja y se dispuso a comer. Inmediatamente luego de ingerir el primer alimento, empezó a devorar todo lo que la bandeja le ofrecía. Naruto no había comido sólidos en 3 días, y eso lo hizo tener tanto apetito.

Cuando terminó de comer, se recostó nuevamente en la cama, y se dedicó a buscar el control del televisor que tenía en frente. "tiene que haber uno" pensó Naruto mientras buscaba con la mirada. Lo vio un poco lejos del la camilla, para llegar a él tendría que pararse. Con una cara de fastidio empezó a buscar la manera de levantarse sin causarse mucho dolor.

Detuvo sus intentos de pararse cuando en la puerta sonaron golpecitos, indicandole que alguien quería pasar. –Pase- dijo Naruto, e inmediatamente el picaporte giró y dejó entrever una silueta rosada.

-/-/-

-Jiraiya- Una voz autoritaria lo llamó desde una oficina. El aludido se paró y se adentró en la oficina.

Jiraiya se encontraba en la clínica esperando los diagnósticos generales del doctor con respecto a Naruto, el tiempo de recuperación, sus limitaciones entre otras cosas. Por eso cuando lo llamó el doctor Samuel, se paró inmediatamente entró.

-No tiene nada de que preocuparse señor…- Samuel se interrumpió a sí mismo para permitirle a Jiraiya decir su nombre.

-Jiraiya, un placer doctor Samuel- dijo este cuando captó la intención del doctor.

-Puede llamarme Sam- dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano. –Verá, Naruto posee una cualidad poco vista… Su tejido es capaz de regenerarse a sí mismo el triple de lo que es normal en un humano- tomó un sorbo de café y prosiguió. –Duró dormido 2 días por que su cuerpo estaba agotado, no por que la herida fuera de letal gravedad-.

-Jajaja ese Naruto es un flojo entonces- dijo Jiraiya echando broma, aliviado por la condición de su sobrino.  
>-Sin embargo Jiraiya, el no tiene que estar esforzándose demasiado, no debe caminar mucho y por al menos unas 2 semanas no podrá hacer ejercicios físicos-. Para finalizar el doctor agregó. –Hoy le terminamos de hacer unos exámenes y mañana ya le damos de alta-.<p>

-Muchísimas gracias doctor- dijo Jiraiya dándole la mano de nuevo. –Si eso es todo, creo que entonces me retiro a avisarle a Naruto- dijo mientras ponía las manos en su regazo y empezaba a levantarse.

-Si, de nada- dijo el doctor para luego llamar a otra persona a la oficina.

-/-/-

-Hola Naruto, ¿Como amaneciste hoy?- las enfermeras en la clínica cristal vestían de rosado, y pasaban periódicamente por las habitaciones limpiando y ayudando a los pacientes.

Esta enfermera en particular tenía el cabello marrón clarito, y una tez blanca que hacía que el color rosado le quedara perfecto. Naruto se quedó observando por un momento a la muchacha. "No esta para nada mal" se dijo mentalmente.

-Emm bien- dijo, no sabía el nombre de la muchacha por lo que iniciar conversación le resultó más difícil.

-Veo que ya comiste- y acercándose a el le dio pellizquitos cariñosos en las mejillas. –Así se hace- dijo mientras le seguía pellizcando los cachetes y le sonreía.

"me trata como a un bebe" dijo Naruto frustrado "¡pero si ella no debe ser ni tres años mayor que yo!". Apartó la cara cuidadosamente y la chica volvió a sus labores de enfermera. "bueno, supongo que por eso le pagan". Se dijo mientras veía a la ventana. Abrió los ojos un poco cuando recordó que era lo que necesitaba antes de que ella llegara. –Disculpa, ¿Me podrías pasar el control remoto?-.

-Por supuesto corazón- divisó rápidamente el control y se lo dio. –Aquí tienes- y cuando se le dio, apoyó su mano en la cama, y acercó sus labios al oído de Naruto. – Me puedes pedir lo que sea-. Le susurro. A Naruto se le puso la piel de gallina. La muchacha se paró como si nada y siguió recogiendo. –Mi nombre es Kumiko-. Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa pícara cuando estaba retirándose.

Con la boca abierta, Naruto no podía ni manipular sus pensamientos. Cuando logró recobrar un poco su conciencia, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue "Supongo que por eso sí que no le pagan" y rió por lo bajo. Nunca había estado tan cerca de una mujer, y por si fuera poco, esa mujer era como bipolar. Primero lo trató como a un niño, y luego casi se lo come allí mismo en la camilla. –Puedes creerlo-. Dijo en voz alta, aún con total asombro.

-Jajaja ¡sí muchacho!, si puedo creerlo- Jiraiya había visto todo desde afuera, y no podía encontrarse más orgulloso de su sobrino. Por el grito que pegó, Naruto se asustó y se lastimó un poco por el brusco movimiento que realizó.

-¡Deberías dejar de asustarme así, tengo una herida reciente!- dijo Naruto tratando de parecer furioso, cuando en realidad se había divertido. –Lo que no puedo creer es que primero me trató como a un niño y luego se volvió loca- dijo para ver que opinaba Jiraiya.

-Es que eso lo llevas en la sangre, después de todo eres un Uzumaki- dijo con una sonrisa de lado a lado, mientras se acercaba primero a la cama para quitarle el control a Naruto, quien ni se dio cuenta, y luego al sofá que había allí. –Es tu naturaleza volver locas a las mujeres- y se dejó caer en el sofá de forma perezosa. –Por cierto, mañana te dan de alta-.

Jiraiya encendió el televisor y se quedó dormido casi al instante. Naruto no dijo nada, se quedó pensando en su apellido, era cierto que era un Uzumaki, y casi lo olvidaba. Cuando iba a volverle a dirigir la palabra a Jiraiya lo vio dormido, y decidió fijar su vista en la televisión para dejarlo descansar. Estaban pasando un documental, tanteando con sus manos la cama, recordó que Jiraiya le había quitado el control. Con un tic en el ojo se preparó mentalmente para aprender de las jirafas.

-/-/-

-¡Sakura no me digas que hoy no puedes salir!- Ino no podía creer que su amiga querida le dijera que no a un viernes de compras luego de terminar las clases. Sakura le respondió negando con la cabeza. –Vamos, ¡por favor! Te necesito- Ino flexionaba y estiraba las piernas mientras ponía las manos en forma de suplica.

-No puedo Ino, mi mama me pidió que por favor la acompañara desde ya hace una semana-. Por supuesto que era mentira, pero Sakura no quería aun que ella supiera sus intenciones. Además, como Naruto una compartía una clase con Ino, ella temía que pudiera conocerlo y empezara a juzgarla. Cuando Ino iba a volver a replicar, Sakura le puso la mano en frente de la cara. –Habla con la mano-.

-Uyyyyy- Viendo que la decisión de Sakura no iba a ser removida, pisó fuerte el suelo y dejó salir un poco furiosa –Mañana sí tienes que salir conmigo-

-Mañana si salgo contigo Ino, tranquila- le dedicó una sonrisa y empezó a caminar junto con Ino hacia la salida de la preparatoria.

-Si quieres mi papa te puede dar la cola hasta tu casa- le dijo Ino a Sakura cuando estaban llegando a la salida. –No creo que sea de mucha molestia para el-.

-Gracias pero creo que tomaré un taxi- ¿Era idea de Sakura o despegarse de Ino se le estaba haciendo imposible? –Mientras más rápido llegue la casa, más rápido salgo del asunto con mi mama- Volvió a mentir Sakura tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

-Está bien-. Dijo Ino restándole importancia al asunto, cosa que agradeció mentalmente Sakura. –Supongo que adiós entonces jeje-.

-Chao Ino- dijo Sakura. Respiró profundamente, y luego soltó el aire poco a poco por la boca. Su pulso estaba un poco acelerado y sentía el estomago inquieto. Saliendo de la preparatoria paró un taxi y se montó. –A la clínica Cristal por favor-. Volvió a respirar profundo. Por cada segundo que pasaba, Sakura se sentía más y más nerviosa.

-/-/-

El suave sonido de los golpecitos en la puerta despertó a Jiraiya, quien para desperezarse se pasó la mano por la cara lentamente. El sonido en la puerta volvió a escucharse, por lo que se paró y arrastrando los pies abrió la puerta. Cuando vio que una chica preciosa la que tocaba la puerta, todo el cansancio que tenía se disipo. – ¿En que te puedo ayudar preciosa?- dijo en el mejor tono de voz que su vieja garganta le permitía.

Sakura se sorprendió cuando el que le abrió fue un anciano, no esperaba encontrárselo. La verdad, esperaba que Naruto le dijera un "pase" y ya, todo hubiera sido más fácil.

Por si fuera poco, al llegar a la clínica y preguntar por la habitación de Naruto, una enfermera se puso histérica y no quería decirle su ubicación, alegando que el tenía que descansar. "Quien se cree que es esa cualquiera" pensó Sakura molesta. Cuando iba a responderle de forma grosera a la enfermera, la recepcionista le dijo el número de la habitación y decidió dejar las cosas así. Oyó al fondo como la recepcionista regañaba a la enfermera por la aptitud que tomó y sonrió victoriosa. Como la recepcionista al regañarla dijo su nombre, Sakura se lo aprendió "se llama Kumiko… Quizás me sirva saberlo en un futuro".

Por la mirada que tenía Jiraiya sobre ella, y el tono que había usado para responderle, Sakura lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca fruncida, a manera de desaprobación. "¿Está tratando de coquetear conmigo?... ¡pero si es un aciano!" pensó Sakura con un poco de asco. -Yo quería saber si se encuentra aquí Naruto- Dijo al viejo quién miró hacia dentro de la habitación y luego se volvió a asomar.

-Si pero está dormido, de todos modos si quieres pasar no hay problema- dijo Jiraiya dándole paso a Sakura, mientras tenía una sonrisa pervertida que no le cabía en su cara.

Suspirando, a Sakura no le quedó más remedio que entrar, realmente quería ver a Naruto, y si tenía que soportar a ese viejo mirón y pervertido, lo soportaría.

-¿Sakura?- La aludida se sobresaltó, apenas había dado unos pasos dentro de la habitación cuando fue llamada. El que la llamó fue Naruto, quién recién había despertado.

Jiraiya decidió dejarlos solos, primero había pensado en entrar, pero al ver la cara de Naruto cuando vio a la muchacha, recapitulo sus ideas y salió de por completo de la habitación. Un café en la cafetería de la clínica era ahora su objetivo principal.

Sakura miró a los lados nerviosamente. -Yo… emm, hola- Dijo dubitativa, "¡Ese viejo me dijo que estaba dormido! Que mentiroso es" pensaba Sakura molesta y nerviosa. Se detuvo un momento a pensar, y se dio cuenta de que Naruto la había llamado por su nombre. –Tú sabes mi nombre- dijo en voz alta. El último comentario era más para ella que incluso para Naruto, que ella recordara, nunca los habían presentado.

Naruto no salía de su sorpresa, últimamente hasta el perro podía sorprenderlo. –Sería difícil no saberlo, eres la líder de las porristas-. Dijo Naruto como dudando entre hablar y no hablar. "Además eres muy bella y por eso no olvido tu nombre". –Yo no… no esperaba tu visita… Es decir no esperaba a nadie- viendo la cara de incertidumbre de Sakura agregó -No digo que no me agrade que vinieras- mientras movía las dos manos de un lado a otro en frente de el. –Es decir yo… Ni siquiera sabía que tú sabias que yo existo-. Terminó de decir Naruto, estaba todo enredado. Suspiró un poco y se calló, esperando a ver que le diría Sakura.

Sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba en lo cierto. Sakura se había enterado de su existencia el lunes a las 7:30 de la noche. –Supe lo que te pasó y quería saber como te encuentras- Decidió hacer que no oyó nada de lo que le había dicho Naruto.

-Bien, mucho mejor jejeje- dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza. "Soy un idiota". Naruto no sabía como empezar una conversación con ella, y la situación estaba poniéndose incómoda. Si no hacía algo, pronto se le escaparía de las manos. –Si quieres te puedes sentar aquí- dijo señalando el banquito cercano a su camilla. Cuando Sakura se sentó, le preguntó - ¿Quién te dijo sobre lo que me pasó?- fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió para entablar comunicación.

-Me lo dijo la directora- dijo Sakura. –Le fui a preguntar acerca de ti y me dijo lo del robo y la herida y eso-. Dese que había llegado a la habitación, Sakura había intentado mantener la vista distraída de Naruto. Así se sentía menos nerviosa. Pero cuando se sentó en frente de él, no pudo evitar verlo. Los brazos estaban al descubierto y la camisa le quedaba un poco ajustada, cualquiera podía inferir los músculos que se escondía detrás de ésta.

"Así que piensan que fue un robo" pensó Naruto "Mejor que mejor". –Si bueno, no fue tan grave, de hecho, mañana me dan de alta-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra-. Dijo Sakura distante. Su mente ya no estaba centrada en la conversación, estaba distraída mirando la sonrisa de Naruto. Era la primera vez que lo veía cara a cara. Notó sus ojos azules expresivos, alegres y sonrientes. Notó sus facciones juveniles. "Es muy lindo. No hay duda"

Naruto por su parte también estaba en las mismas que Sakura. Como nunca la había visto de cerca, solo conocía a Sakura de lejos. Una Sakura inalcanzable y bella, sólo visible desde la distancia. Pero la Sakura que estaba allí en frente de el era aún más bella. Su piel como porcelana. Sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, muy expresivos, preciosos. Sus facciones perfectas, como esculpidas por el mejor escultor. Sus labios rosados y carnosos, pero no en extremo y su nariz perfilada.

–Sin embargo aún me duele un poco, no puedo moverme bruscamente-. Naruto salió de su trance, no quería que se creara un silencio incomodo, y quería de cualquier manera iniciar conversación.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, se acordó que tenía que decirle algo muy importante. Obviando de nuevo lo que dijo Naruto, comenzó a hablar. –Naruto yo… te debo una disculpa- Naruto se sorprendió un poco al oír eso. –Sí, te la debo por mi indiferencia estos años hacía ti. Tu no merecías eso- pausó un poquito y siguió. –Y tampoco merecías que para ser notado, tuvieras que estar al borde de morir-.

Naruto rió. –Jajaja sí, estuve al borde de morir, pero no fue para ser notado… Creo- Dijo graciosamente, y le arrancó a Sakura una sonrisa. –Además yo no puse empeño en conocerlos tampoco, fue algo así como un arreglo tácito-. Ahora Sakura ya estaba más tranquila. –Lo importante es que ahora sí podemos conocernos-. Naruto brincaba de alegría al oír esas palabras salir de su boca. La libertad se sentía tan bien.

-Jeje sí, creo que tienes razón- dijo Sakura feliz también. El ambiente incómodo ya estaba roto. – Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno- dijo juguetonamente mientras le tendía la mano a Naruto.

-Y el mío Naruto Uzumaki, un placer conocerla oficialmente señorita- dijo Naruto imitando galantería, mientras tomaba la mano que le tendió Sakura para besarla. La mano de Sakura era suavecita, y cuando se acercó a ella, percibió el perfume más rico que hubiera olfateado. Era fragancia a cerezas.

-/-/-

Sakura salió de la bañera con una sonrisa, el día había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Naruto era una persona muy carismática que a cada rato le arrancaba sonrisas. Había disfrutado un montón visitándolo.

Mientras se secaba el cabello, y se veía en el espejo, Sakura se acordó de lo último que había compartido con Naruto antes de irse. El rubor cubrió un poco sus mejillas.

La enfermera cascarrabias Kumiko se había asomado por la puerta y les había dicho despectivamente que la hora de visitas terminaba en 10 minutos. –Supongo que entonces es hora de irme- dijo Sakura mientras levantaba. –Te espero el lunes en la preparatoria, no se te ocurra faltar-. Naruto sintió un sudor frío bajarle por la espalda cuando Sakura dijo lo último macabramente.

Cuando Sakura se iba a dar la vuelta, Naruto le agarró la mano y la vio a los ojos. Azul y verde se encontraron. –Gracias por la visita- Naruto le había agradecido desde lo más profundo. Para el, fue uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Sakura se enterneció demasiado y se acercó a Naruto, le puso una mano en la mejilla y le dijo –Gracias a ti- Para luego darle un beso en el lugar donde segundos antes estuvo su mano.

Sakura luego salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a un Naruto sonrojado, quien con su mano cubría la mejilla que ella había besado. Ella también con rubor en el rostro, salió de la clínica, llamó a un taxi y se fue a su casa.

Con el piyama puesto y ya lista para dormir, Sakura se acomodó en su cama. Con la cabeza en su almohada se dijo a sí misma. -Y pensar que sólo quería disculparme- mientras plasmaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Había reído y sonreído como nunca ese día. "de verdad gracias, Naruto". Y con ese último pensamiento se durmió.

-/-/-


	5. ¿El chico nuevo?

**Hola Lectores/as, Feliz año nuevo. !Les deseo prosperidad y exitos para este 2012 y todos los siguientes años que vengan!. Aqui les traigo el capítulo 4, espero y sea de su agrado, recuerden dejar comentarios si tienen dudas, críticas sugerencias, etc.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

"pensmientos"

-Dialogos-.

**4. ¿El chico nuevo?**

-¿Cómo te fue ayer con tu mama Sakura?- Tal y como había prometido Sakura, el sábado por la mañana se encontraba con Ino paseando por las tiendas, y comprando de vez en cuando.

Sakura se sorprendió por la pregunta. Se habían sentado a descansar en uno de los banquitos públicos, y que Ino le preguntara de repente la descolocó un poco. -Ehh bi…Bien jejeje-.

-Jum, me alegra…- Dijo Ino entrecerrando los ojos, de forma inquisidora. Sakura tragó nerviosamente. -¿A dónde me dijiste que fueron?-.

"¿A donde fue que le dije?", Sakura no pensó mucho en su excusa el día anterior, por lo que le había dicho a Ino lo primero que se le vino a la mente. "Me… descubrió" pensó de nuevo cuando vio la cara de Ino. Abrió lo ojos sorprendida y le preguntó – ¿Me seguiste ayer?- .

-Ah ya te diste cuenta- respondió Ino, un poco molesta.

-¿Para que lo hiciste Ino?- Sakura también se estaba molestando, si Ino se dio cuenta de su mentira, entonces igual debió de quedarse tranquila, y no andar inmiscuyéndose en los asuntos de las demás personas. –Si no te dije a donde iba, era por que no quería que lo supieras… ¿no te pasó eso por la cabeza?-.

-Por supuesto que sí, ni que fuera una idiota-. Ninguna de las dos esperaba su sábado de esa manera. –Me duele que no confiaras en mí-. Pausó por un momento y suspiro, para dejar salir tristemente. –Yo soy tu mejor amiga-.

-Yo te lo iba a decir, quizás no hoy, pero sí algún día… No es que por desconfianza a ti no te lo dijera, simplemente me daba pena de lo que pudieras pensar de mí- dijo Sakura viendo al suelo.

-¡Por Dios Sakura! Que puedo más puedo pensar de ti, si todo lo hablamos, entre tu y yo no hay secretos, ¿o si?-.

-Solo el que descubriste ayer… De resto sí, no hay secretos-. Sakura pensó por un momento y era verdad, desde el momento en que conoció a Ino, la conexión entre ellas fue impresionante.

-Ayer solo descubrí a donde fuiste. ¿Qué hacías en un hospital Sakura?-. De nuevo, el tono de la conversación dio un giro. De la calma a la pelea, y de la pelea a la angustia.

-Tranquila Ino, no es que un familiar mío esté enfermo. Eso no me daría pena decírtelo tonta-. Dijo para tranquilizar la situación. –Es que…- Sakura se ruborizó.

Ino abrió los ojos y la boca, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia atrás. –Fuiste al hospital… ¡por que tienes un novio!-.

Sakura imaginó lo siguiente que haría Ino. Si no se ponía a saltar y gritar como loca, se molestaría con ella y le gritaría como loca. Cualquier escenario terminaría con gritos y miradas de pena ajena por parte de los transeúntes. Por eso, antes de que ella fuera capaz de armar el escándalo le tapó la boca. – ¡No tengo novio!, no te pongas histérica-. Ino le mordió un dedo a Sakura. –¡Ay!-.

-¡Claro que si frentona, no me sigas mintiendo!- dijo Ino. –Solo mira tu cara. Pareces un tomate-. Dijo mientras le pasaba un espejito.

-Es en serio, no tengo. Cálmate por favor- dijo, e inmediatamente Ino empezó a respirar más tranquila. –Estoy roja por que la verdad no erraste mucho- Ino siguió callada, esperando a que siguiera. –Me gusta alguien… Y fui de visita a su cuarto- dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-Acaso ¿Eres lesbiana?- Dijo Ino, mirándola de forma rara.

-¡NO!, ¡claro que no, idiota!- Ahora era Sakura la que gritaba. Como se le pudo siquiera ocurrir eso. "Después dice que no es tonta" pensó irritada.

-Pues entonces no veo el por qué de tu pena-. Aunque eso sí fue mentira de parte de Ino, lo cierto era que la comprendía bien. Sakura era muy reacia con respecto a los hombres. Siendo tan bella, ella nunca había tenido novio. –Aunque no te niego que me ilusioné un poco. Ya va siendo hora de que tengas novio. ¿Estudia con nosotros?-. Sakura abrió la boca para responder, pero Ino interrumpió. – ¿Y por que fuiste al hospital? Es lo único que no me cuadra en todo éste asunto-.

-Sí eso… Lo que pasa es que lo asaltaron hace poco y quedó herido, aunque no de gravedad, y yo, como te dije, lo fui a visitar-. Eso sí que sorprendió a Ino, el chico debía de ser perfecto para que Sakura se preocupara de tal forma. Sakura captando su mirada, le volvió a decir. –Tampoco es para tanto, apenas y lo estoy conociendo, lo fui a visitar por que no quería perder tiempo. Si moría y al menos no intercambiaba algunas palabras con el, eso me hubiese pesado por gran parte de mi vida-.

Ino razonó las palabras de Sakura. Si bien era cierto lo que dijo Sakura, aún así, que la intriga de conocerlo fuera tan grande significaba una cosa. A Sakura le gustaba mucho el muchacho. Para picarla un poco le dijo. –No sabía que te guiabas por el físico-.

Sakura se puso roja. Es cierto que Naruto le llamó la atención primariamente por el físico, pero también actuaron otros factores, que ayudaron en su reacción. Uno de ellos fue la sorpresa de ver algo en Naruto que nunca se imaginaría de el. Su determinación, tan palpable que sólo necesitó segundos para notarlo. –Pues no es del todo cierto Ino… Por algo fui a visitarlo. Si hubiese sido un patán obviamente hubiese acabado el encanto-

-Buen punto-. Dijo Ino. –A todo esto, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-. Puso cara de interés, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Sakura.

-Tú lo conoces… Creo, se llama Naruto- Ino puso cara de '¿Quien?' al no reconocer el nombre. Sakura giró sus ojos en señal de fastidio. –Ve matemáticas con nosotros-. Ino puso la expresión en su cara más marcada. – ¡Ay déjalo así! Tu ni siquiera sabes que yo voy contigo a clase de matemática, solo estás pendiente de Asuma-. Dijo Sakura frustrada.

-¿Tú vas conmigo a clase de mate?-. Hubo un silencio corto, se miraron las caras y se echaron a reír. Ino de repente paró de reír. –Es en serio… Yo pensaba que solo ibas a acompañarme-. Dijo con la cara roja de la pena.

-Eres todo un caso- Dijo Sakura, reprochándole, aun entre risas. –De todas maneras, el lunes te lo presento-.

-Igual me puedes contar como es- Ino miró a Sakura insinuantemente. –Digo no cualquiera te había llamado la atención como este Naruto-. El nombre lo dijo con una acentuación sensual.

Comenzando de nuevo a caminar, Sakura empezó a detallarle como fue que Naruto llamó su atención.

-/-/-

Naruto bostezó, mientras pensaba "nada como el hogar". Era domingo por la mañana, y Naruto no podía estar más agradecido de haber vuelto. La diferencia entre la clínica y donde se encontraba en ese momento era abismal.

Como Jiraiya poseía grandes sumas de dinero, su casa obviamente era de grandes proporciones, y estaba cargada de grandes comodidades.

Principalmente Jiraiya no poseía la cualidad de estar estático en un pueblo, por lo que a sus 25 años renunció de lo que en ese entonces era la compañía multimillonaria Sixos, fundada por el, la cual era creadora en masa de útiles, ropa y calzado escolares. Dedicó su vida a explorar, y sin embargo, para no depender sólo de la "pequeña cantidad de dinero" que le quedó de su compañía, emprendió una empresa pequeña que lo mantuvo estable. Sumado a esto, con el éxito de las novelas que había escrito recientemente, Jiraiya poseía una gran fortuna de dinero.

-¡Naruto!- oyó que lo llamaba su padrino desde el jardín, así que se desperezó, y arrastrando los pies se asomó por la ventana para ver que era lo que quería.

-¡SORPRESA!- Gritó Jiraiya fuertemente. Estaba parado, viendo hacia la ventana, y con los brazos señalaba lo que era un carro Camaro ZL1 color blanco convertible. Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía creer lo que veía. El Camaro era el carro que más le gustaba. Tenía afiches de el.

Cerró rápido la ventana y bajó lo más rápido que la herida le permitía al jardín. Cuando llegó al jardín aún con la boca abierta trató de hablar. –¿Pe…pe… cuan… como... Jiraiya?- no podía articular palabras.

-Jajaja tranquilo hijo, desde hace tiempo que quería dártelo, pero tu licencia no salía así que lo retrase… Pero como ya salió y además el doctor dijo que no te podías mover mucho, me pareció perfecta la ocasión-. Jiraiya hablaba de lo más normal, como si le hubiese regalado a Naruto una bicicleta.

-Jiraiya pero no tenias… es decir- pero se interrumpió, Jiraiya le había lanzado las llaves. -¡GUAO! ¡GRACIAS!- dijo al atajar las llaves. ¿Como negarse ante la belleza de carro que tenía en frente?

-A por cierto, también te compre ropa, ni siquiera pienses en andar en un carro como ese así todo mal vestido-. Y dicho esto le picó el ojo. "Y ahora vamos a ver cuantas caen bajo el hechizo Uzumaki" pensaba babeando mientras Naruto se acercaba al carro. Se lo había dado por que le tenía aprecio a Naruto, no por simple interés. Sin embargo, la idea de las chicas vueltas locas era bastante tentadora también. "Todos ganan" pensó Jiraiya con la sonrisa de pervertido.

-Es excelente- dijo Naruto cuando al encender el carro, éste emitió el rugido de un potente motor.

-/-/-

-Que bueno que tu carro ya sirve- Le dijo Sakura a Ino, mientras iban camino hacia la preparatoria. Ya era lunes y las clases de nuevo comenzaban. –Ya me estaba cansando de caminar en las mañanas-.

-Jajaja si eres floja, eso nos servía de entrenamiento… Aunque la verdad es que también te necesitaba-. Dijo Ino mientras frotaba con delicadeza el tablero del carro. Se había averiado y tenía ya dos semanas sin el. Cuando recordó algo, subió las cejas y dijo -Supongo que hoy es que conoceré a Naruto ¿no?- dijo como haciéndose la desinteresada. La verdad es que se moría por saber quien era el Don Juan de Sakura, quien por su parte, tenía todos los nervios de punta.

-Si, espero y vaya- suspirando, trató de calmarse un poco. "Solo es un chico común y corriente" se repetía a sí misma para no perder el control. Bajó el tapa sol de su asiento de copiloto, y se arregló un poco el cabello en el espejo de este.

Ino volteó un poco la vista cuando unos muchachos se le cruzaron en el camino para tocarle la corneta y lanzarle piropos. Oyó un 'Tan bella como tu carro', y 'si así es la carrocería, como será el motor'. –Idiotas- dijo Ino con fastidio. El carro de Ino era un Honda Civic actual, de color plateado, muy bonito a la vista. –Ya deja de arreglarte-. Dijo Ino cuando de reojo vio a Sakura volver a bajar el tapa sol para retocarse.

-Es que no se, ando nerviosa-.

-Sakura es sólo un chico, no es para tanto-. Dijo Ino.

Sakura rodó los ojos, "como si no lo supiera". –Lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitar pensar que dirán los demás, el no es muy popular que digamos… ¿Y si le cae mal a todos?, ¿Qué pensarán de mi? ¿Y mi reputación? Recuerda que soy la porrista y…-

-¡Ya!, Mucho pensar por hoy Sakura-. Ino se sobaba la sien con la mano izquierda. –Por Dios Sakura, relájate un poco, la gente pensará que es cool solo con mirarlos hablar… Si hasta pensaran que es cool sólo con que TÚ, líder de las porristas, lo saludes-.

Sakura no respondió a eso, pero asintió para darle la razón a Ino. Aún así se sentía inquieta, ansiosa. Ya quería ver a Naruto.

-/-/-

-Bueno, supongo que llegó la hora de la verdad-. Dijo Ino mientras aparcaba su carro en uno de los puestos. El sonido del murmullo de la gente llamó la intención de las dos muchachas cuando se bajaron. '¿Viste ese carro?' oyó decir Sakura a uno de los de 7mo año. Volteó hacia donde el chico tenía la mirada y vio a un Camaro blanco, que aunque descapotable, tenía puesto el techo, entrar a la preparatoria. Si bien no era un carro tan costoso como otros, estaba genial y llamaba mucho la atención. Después de todo estaba recién salido al mercado, y podía trasformarse en cualquier momento.

-Al parecer a alguien le llegó papa Noel antes de tiempo- Dijo Ino sorprendida también por el carro. –Muchísimo antes-. Recordando que aún eran finales de febrero.

El Carro aparcó, y todas las miradas estaban centradas en el. Las miradas se intensificaron aún más cuando la puerta se empezó a abrir. '¿Acaso aceptaron a un chico nuevo?' dijo una muchacha cerca de Sakura cuando el conductor se había terminado de bajar. 'Nunca antes lo había visto, es muy guapo'. El conductor rubio Naruto, había llegado a la preparatoria.

Por la sorpresa, Sakura casi se desmaya cuando la persona que se bajó del carro era a quien había pensado más, pero que menos se esperaba en ese instante. -¡no puede ser!- dijo Sakura muy sorprendida. Naruto estaba completamente cambiado, radiante. Vestía unos blue jeans con correa blanca, zapatos blancos semi-casuales y una camisa negra manga corta, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Y para el toque final, su cabello mojado, símbolo de que recién se había aseado. Además, lucía un reloj de correa negra en su mano izquierda.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ino rápidamente, mirando aún al carro y al conductor. Abrió los ojos y respiró profundamente cuando comprendió todo. –No me digas que…- Pero dejó de hablar cuando Sakura asintió lentamente. – ¿Recuerdas lo que dije en el carro?- Sakura asintió otra vez. –Pues olvídalo, tenias razón de estar así, el no es solo un chico-. Si el muchacho que Ino tenía en mente, guiándose solo por lo físico, era perfecto, Naruto realmente alcanzaba las expectativas.

Volteando un poco, Naruto percibió unos ojos jade mirándolo, cosa que le resultó un poco difícil con todos los otros ojos que habían puestos en el. Se sentía incómodo, pasar de ser un desconocido a ser el centro de atención en sólo unos días lo había tomado por sorpresa. Camino torpemente desde su carro hasta donde se encontraba Sakura. Cuando estuvo al frente, se rascó la cabeza y dejó salir un pequeño –Hola Sakura-.

La aludida parpadeó varias veces, ver a Naruto, vestido con la talla de ropa perfecta, y no una súper holgada, caminar hacia ella, la dejó simplemente estupefacta. Pero no podía quedar como una tonta, así que saludo lo más rápidamente posible. –Ho-hola Na-ruto- "¿Por que me traicionas?" le preguntaba mentalmente Sakura a su cerebro cuando el saludo le salió en forma de tartamudeo. -¿Cómo estas?-.

Naruto estaba realmente incómodo, toda esa atención no le estaba favoreciendo. –La verdad, asustado- dijo, e Ino dio una pequeña risita. –Es que pareciera que quieren raptarme o no se-. Dijo como explicación mientras veía con cara de '¿WTF?' a las personas allí presentes, que lo seguían viendo.

-No te quieren raptar Jajaja- dijo Ino divertida. –Solo nos causaste una impresión-.

-jeje bueno, supongo- Dijo Naruto aún cortado. Vio a Sakura y luego a Ino, ambas viéndolo de igual manera, sólo que un poco más disimulado. –No me querrán raptar ustedes también, ¿o si?-.

-Ejem… no jejeje-. Dijo Sakura nerviosamente. "Si no fuera un delito" pensó. –No sabía que tenías carro-. Dijo señalando el convertible.

-Lo tengo desde ayer- "Y siguen con las miradas" pensó un ya medio frustrado Naruto cuando vio que muchos seguían con la atención puesta en el. –Mi tío me lo…- pero fue interrumpido por un chico con unas cejas enormes que se interpuso completamente entre ellos.

-Hola Ino- Saludo Lee a la rubia. Luego se volteó para saludar a Sakura. -Hola Sakura- dijo mientras trataba de abrazar a Sakura, la cual se alejó un poco de el. Generalmente Lee no era así, pero por los celos que tenía en ese momento, trató en vano de demostrarle a Naruto que 'Sakura era suya'. Cosa que falló.

El cejudo no venía solo, estaba acompañado de tres personas más. Todos hombres, uno tenía un arete en la oreja, otro tenía los ojos blancos, y el otro tenía "¿pintada la cara?" Pensó Naruto mientras veía a éste último.

-¿No nos presentas al chico nuevo?- Kiba le preguntó a Sakura, entusiasmado por la idea de conocer a alguien con un carro tan precioso. Por la cara de sorpresa que pusieron Naruto Ino y Sakura pregunto -¿Qué dije algo malo de nuevo?-. Siempre lo veían mal por su bocota, esa no sería la primera vez.

-¿El chico nuevo?- Ahora sí que era extraño. "Creen que soy nuevo en el instituto… Así sería de antisocial" pensaba Naruto con un aura triste alrededor.

Sakura notó el cambio de Naruto y trató de arreglarlo. –No se si lo recuerden chicos, el es Naruto Uzumaki-. La quijada de Kiba, toco el piso, junto con la de los otros acompañantes, cosa que le dio entender a Naruto que no era tan invisible en el mundo. Miró rápidamente a Sakura agradecido, quien cuando notó que estaba siendo vista, le devolvió la mirada, cerró los ojos y le sonrió.

"Wao" pensó Naruto. Era el 'de nada' silencioso más bonito que había recibido. "todo es mejor cuando viene de ella" dijo mentalmente, y rió por lo bajo recordando el besito de la clínica.

-/-/-

**!Ya llegó Naruto a la preparatoria!. Ahora solo toca esperar a ver como le irá allí. **

**Gracias por leer, nos veremos en la próxima entrega: **

**Capítulo 5. El cuarteto olvidado.  
><strong>


	6. El cuarteto olvidado

**Hola hola, tiempo de actualizar por aqui jejeje. Espero y les agrade el Cap. y que la lectura les sea amena. Sin más que decir a leer.**

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

"pensamientos"  
>-Diálogos-.<p>

**5. El cuarteto olvidado.**

-¿Así que Naruto eh?- Preguntaba Lee con los ojos entrecerrados y la quijada tensa, símbolo de molestia.

-Si, mucho gusto- dijo el rubio tendiéndole la mano, ignorando las indirectas de odio que le mandaba el cejudo. Lee no le devolvió el saludo, y Sakura e Ino le lanzaron una mirada de desaprobación.

Shikamaru y Neji estaban viendo todo un poco más alejados, sin embargo, cuando Lee no le devolvió el saludo a Naruto, Shikamaru se acercó y tomó la mano de Naruto, aceptando él el saludo. –El placer es nuestro, mi nombre es Shikamaru, Kiba es ese que está al lado de Ino, El que está detrás de mí es Neji y el que esta en 'esos' días es Lee-. Dijo lo último insinuando que Lee estaba así por que tenía el periodo.

Naruto rió por lo bajo, la verdad es que la aptitud de Lee no lo molestaba, y con la broma que echó Shikamaru acerca de sus días, lo que hacía era causarle más gracias –Un placer chicos-.

-¿Como es que has cambiado tanto eh? ¿Y cómo conoces a Sakura? No me pareces de fíar- De nuevo Lee, no lo quería dejar en paz.

-Ya déjalo Lee, ¿no ves que quiere hacer amistad con ustedes?- Le dijo Ino. Sabía de antemano que andaba así era por Sakura, pero le parecía injusto que tratara así al rubio.

-No te preocupes Ino jejeje- Dijo Naruto tranquilamente. –Lo que pasa es que no se, me sentía cohibido de buscar amistad y eso. Sin embargo cuando me robaron hace pocos días me dí cuenta de que no valía la pena morir sin saber que era divertirse así como ustedes, en grupo-. Los 4 muchachos pusieron cara de sorpresa.

-¿Te robaron? ¿Pero como es que no nos enteramos?- por primera vez hablaba Neji.

-Sí, la verdad no me sorprende que no lo dijeran públicamente, lo último que se quiere es que haya desorden y pánico, con eso que hay mucha inseguridad y cosas así- Naruto explicaba de lo más normal. –Y con respecto a Sakura- La mencionada volteó a verlo con mucha atención. -Pues siempre había querido conocerla y…-

-Nos encontramos en los pasillos de la clínica donde el estaba jeje- dijo Sakura rápidamente, interrumpiéndolo. –Mi abuelita estaba enferma y fue pura casualidad-.

Naruto no supo que decir, al parecer Sakura no quería que supieran que ella lo había visitado. Naruto se encogió de hombros y asintió despreocupado. Si así decía ella que fue, no la desmentiría.

Ino miró un poco confundida a Sakura. "Supongo que aún se preocupa de su popularidad o que se yo…" pensó mientras suspiraba. –Ups hora de irnos chicos- Dijo cuando sonó la campana de la preparatoria. –Nos vemos más tarde-. Vio que Naruto se iba a dirigir a la misma dirección que ella, así que le preguntó -¿Qué clase ves ahorita Naruto?-

-Emm… Historia contemporánea- dijo como tratando de recordar –Bueno eso creo-. Ino y Sakura se echaron a reír. –Yo solo se que es en el salón 204-.

-Entonces vas conmigo- dijo alegre Ino. –Nos vemos más tarde Sakura-.

-Si, en el almuerzo… Ah y recuerda, hoy tenemos práctica a la una, así que trata de almorzar lo antes posible-. Dijo Sakura mientras se alejaban.

-/-/-/-

Después de haber caminado unos pocos minutos, Naruto e Ino ingresaban al salón 204. Inmediatamente muchos voltearon su vista a quienes entraban, y cuando vieron que era Naruto el que entraba, empezaron a murmurar y hablar acerca de el.

De camino a su escritorio, Naruto escuchó un 'ese es de quien te hablaba, el del Camaro' en forma de susurro, de uno de los alumnos cercano a él. 'Ah el nuevo, ¿no?' dijo el otro. A Naruto le bajó una gota por la nuca, de verdad que supo como camuflajearse.

-Y dime Naruto, ¿De verdad fue que así conociste a Sakura?, digo, como ella lo contó- pregunto Ino. Se había sentado al lado de Naruto para hablar con el.

-Si… ella tenía a su tío enfermo y…- Ino se echó a reír y lo interrumpió.

-Ella dijo que era su abuela jajaja- Ino le puso una mano en el antebrazo a Naruto y le dijo –No te preocupes si Sakura mintió acerca de cómo se conocieron… A ella le preocupa a veces lo que piensen de ella, y cuida mucho eso-.

-La verdad es que no me afecto- le dijo Naruto a Ino. –Me tomó por sorpresa, pero eso fue todo-.

-Está bien, solo quería asegurarme-. Ino tenía que cuidar lo que pensara Naruto de Sakura. Si bien Naruto le parecía muy atractivo, ella tenía que cumplir el rol de mejor amiga con Sakura, y estaba más que dispuesta a eso.

-Eres una buena amiga- le dijo Naruto. Ino se ruborizó un poco. Naruto abrió la boca para volver a hablar, pero decidió no hacerlo cuando por la puerta entró el profesor Kakashi.

El profesor siempre usaba una mascarilla que la tapaba la mitad de la cara, y hablaba así como lento. Todo le daba fastidio, y por si fuera poco, impartía las clases de Historia, así que muchos usaban la clase de dormitorio.

Kakashi llegó a su escritorio, dejó su maletín, y paseó la vista por el aula. Divisó a Naruto. –Usted, el rubio de allá- dijo y Naruto tragó saliva. –Venga aquí por favor-. Naruto se paro y se dirigió al escritorio de Kakashi.

-¿Sí profesor?- dijo al llegar al escritorio.

-Debe saber que todo alumno recién ingresado debe presentarse ante todos-. Dijo sin darle mucha importancia a Naruto. Viendo que Naruto no lo hacía dijo –Adelante, ¿Qué esperas?-.

-Pero profesor yo no-

-Normas son normas-. Dijo cortante Kakashi.

-Bien-. Naruto suspiró y se volteó a ver a la clase. Para su sorpresa todos lo estaban mirando. –Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y… no soy nuevo, ¡ya llevo dos años aquí!- oyó a muchos decir, 'Ahhh es Naruto' como quien entiende algo incompresible.

-Ah si Héctor, no te reconocía, te puedes sentar- Dijo Kakashi viendo una libreta de apuntes-.

-Soy Naruto profesor- dijo Naruto al oír a Kakashi llamarlo Héctor.

-Como sea, siéntate-. Aún con la mirada en la carpeta. Naruto pudo haber dicho que sí era nuevo, o que era un extranjero y a Kakashi no le hubiese importado.

-/-/-

Sakura llegaba a su casillero luego de su clase de biología, quería dejar allí sus apuntes y poder comer sin nada que la molestara. Abrió su casillero y una carta cayó al suelo. Suspiró, "No otra vez Lee" pensó mientras se agachaba a recoger la carta.

Pero se llevó una sorpresa al leer el nombre allí escrito, era de Sasuke Uchiha. No esperaba que él le escribiera una carta. Si se había cruzado palabras alguna vez, Sakura apenas lo recordaba. Él era un año mayor que ella, por lo que se encontraba en 5to año, y ninguna de sus clases coincidía. La mayoría de las veces se veían era en los partidos de baloncesto, donde Sakura animaba y Sasuke jugaba. Abrió la carta y leyó.  
><em><br>__"Se que te sorprenderá encontrar esta carta, pero quiero que sepas que me pareces muy atractiva, y que por ello me gustaría verte, y así conocerte mejor. Verás que si nos unimos, aparte de ser placentero y perfecto, nos será de utilidad, después de todo, capitán con capitán se entiende. _

_Te espero hoy luego de la práctica detrás de la cancha. No te arrepentirás. _

_atte.: Sasuke Uchiha." _

Sakura releyó la carta. No podía creer el atrevimiento de ese loco. Si bien no era feo, nunca le había llamado la atención ese tal Uchiha. Varias veces Ino se lo había mencionado, pero ella no estaba ni pendiente. Sin embargo, había una ventaja importante que tenía el Uchiha, mencionada en la carta: El era el capitán del equipo de Basket. Cuán popular y adorada no sería si se convertía en la novia del capitán. Por lo menos haría que en la fiesta de graduación de Sasuke la nombraran reina.

"Tengo que pensármelo muy bien" Se dijo mentalmente mientras salía a encontrarse con Ino y Naruto en la cafetería.

-/-/-/-

-¿Te gustaría ir hoy a las prácticas Naruto?- Le preguntó Ino a Naruto mientras comían. Cuando Sakura oyó la pregunta casi se atraganta. "tenía que preguntarle justamente hoy" pensó Sakura.

-Sí, no estaría mal… No tengo nada que hacer- Dijo Naruto mientras veía con un poco de preocupación a Sakura. – ¿Estás bien?-.

-Ejem… Sí- dijo gruñendo con la garganta. –Solo me ahogué un poco con la comida-.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado- Naruto dijo esto mientras con la mano sobaba un poco la espalda de Sakura.

Por la acción de Naruto, Sakura se sonrojó un poco. –Sí, trataré de hacerlo-.

Ino vio la escena con ternura, "¡que lindo como se preocupa por ella!" pensaba con estrellitas en los ojos. Carraspeó un poquito, y Naruto le dirigió la mirada. –Entonces perfecto, así nos ves practicar, y como hoy es en las canchas, también puedes ver a los de baloncesto practicar, es entretenido- Y luego le sonrió a Naruto amistosamente.

"Así que el deporte que se practica aquí es baloncesto…" suspiró de nostalgia y pensó de nuevo "aquellos tiempos… Supongo que ir no hará daño". –Imagino que sí jeje, después de todo, verlas destacar en las porristas siempre será algo entretenido de ver-. Sakura e Ino se sonrojaron violentamente.

-/-/-

Desde las gradas, Naruto veía con interés la práctica de baloncesto, e intercalaba cada cierto tiempo para ver también la práctica de porristas.

Sakura lideraba muy bien a las muchachas, no quedaba duda de por que era la líder. Del lado del baloncesto, un chico pelinegro era quien dirigía todas las jugadas, la cuales no eran nada malas por lo que veía Naruto.

Vio a uno de los chicos que le presentaron en la mañana jugando, y trató de acordarse de su nombre "Umm… creo que el es Neji". Efectivamente era el, quien había ingresado en el equipo hacía ya un año. Tan inmerso estaba en las jugadas que estaban haciendo, que no se dio cuenta de los otros tres muchachos que llegaron a sentarse cerca de el.

-No sabía que te gustaba el basket- Dijo Kiba para sacar del trance a Naruto, quien dio un brinquito por la sorpresa.

-La verdad es que sí jeje, lo jugaba hace tiempo- dijo para volver a fijar la mirada en la práctica.

- ¿Si? Entonces deberías venir a las pruebas para ingresar al equipo- dijo Lee entusiasmado, ninguno de sus amigos quería hacerla. –Oye con respecto a lo de esta mañana, discúlpame- dijo apenado.

-Disculpas aceptadas…- Naruto le sonrió.

-entonces, ¿si vienes a las pruebas?- dijo intrigado Lee.

-La verdad es que no sé… Tanto tiempo sin jugar, y además está la herida, no puedo jugar en 2 semanas-. Naruto estaba dubitativo, aunque la verdad era que se moría por jugar.

-No te preocupes, las pruebas son en 3 semanas- dijo Shikamaru despreocupado.

-Si tu vas, yo voy- Ahora Kiba era el que había hablado.

-Lo pensaré- dijo de nuevo Naruto, y volvió a poner su mirada en la cancha, pero esta vez a las porristas.

Shikamaru notó a donde se dirigía la mirada de Naruto y suspiró. –Eh Naruto-. El aludido volteó a verlo. –No me gusta ser aguafiestas ni nada, pero pareces una buena persona, y creo que tengo que decírtelo antes de que pase algo-. Naruto se confundió ante ésta declaración.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó intrigado.

-Es con respecto a Sakura- Naruto asintió. –Nosotros éramos muy unidos a ella desde antes de la preparatoria. Pero cuando ingresó a las porristas, ella cambió mucho Naruto, no es la misma- dijo con un deje de tristeza. –Verás, nosotros no somos la cúspide de la popularidad, y como ella entró en esos status de altura, poco a poco se fue alejando de nosotros-. Vio la cara de Naruto, y adivinó lo que estaba pensando. –Seguramente pensarás que por que te digo esto, pero la verdad es que necesitas oírlo… No te hagas ilusiones con ella Naruto, con el pasar de los años Sakura se ha vuelto egoísta, y sólo le interesan las cosas que son importantes para ella-.

Naruto trató de asimilar lo dicho por Shikamaru. Trató de pensar lo más frío posible, y envió a su mete los pocas recuerdos que tenía de Sakura. "Ella no me ha demostrado ser asi…" pero le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Sakura 'Nos encontramos en la clínica…Mi abuelita estaba enferma y fue pura casualidad' y lo que le dijo Ino también lo recordó. Sin embargo, Naruto se negó a creerle a Shikamaru y le dijo. –Por los momentos solo quiero conocerla… Si ella es así, tendré que descubrirlo por mí mismo-. Naruto volvió laminada otra vez a la cancha y finalizó la conversación. –De todas maneras, gracias-.

-De nada- Le dijo mientras se sentaban el, y sus dos compañeros al lado de Naruto para terminar de ver la práctica.

-/-/-

La práctica había terminado, y Sakura se encontraba ya esperando a Sasuke llegar al punto de encuentro. Le sorprendía no estar nerviosa, después de todo, con quien hablaría era uno de los más populares.

-Decidiste venir, ¿debo tomarlo como un si?- Dijo altivo Sasuke.

-Hola Sasuke- Dijo Sakura un poco indignada, "ni siquiera un hola". –Sí, si vine, pero no fue para decirte que sí-. Sakura estaba segura de su decisión, aunque lo había dudado un poco, nada más con ver como llegó de arrogante el Uchiha se le quitaron las ganas de todo.

-Ja! Entonces por que viniste- dijo acortando un poco la distancia entre ellos, -tú sabes que no puedes resistirme- Sasuke estaba cada vez más cerca de Sakura, que no podía retroceder más, una pared estaba detrás de ella. –Te he observado, me deseas- y acorraló con los brazos a Sakura.

Sakura iba a meterle un rodillazo en sus partes nobles, cuando vio por encima del hombro de Sasuke dos ojos azules a la distancia, observándolos. Se sintió morir cuando vio que esos mismos ojos se apartaban, para luego alejarse de la escena. "Naruto" pensó ella con preocupación.

Sasuke había notado la mirada de ella por encima de su hombro, y se volteó a ver que la intrigaba tanto. Cuando vio que era Naruto, el cual ya se estaba alejando, le preguntó a Sakura –No me digas que vales un Camaro-.

Ya estaba, esa fue la gota que derramó en vaso. Sakura empujó fuertemente a Sasuke y cuando se encontró libre le metió una sonora cachetada. –Eres un mal nacido… No entiendo como les agradas a las personas… O espera, no les agradas- dijo Sakura viéndolo furiosamente.

Sasuke no se esperaba la cachetada, por eso cuando Sakura se la dio, se quedó en shock. Oyó los insultos de Sakura muy lejanos, y la vio alejarse rápidamente de el. Reaccionó luego de que oyó una voz llamarlo.

-¡Sasuke!- decía otro pelinegro, muy parecido a el.

-Eh… ¿Dime hermano?- Sasuke ya había salido del trance.

-Te acaban de abofetear- Dijo al borde de la risa.

-Cállate Itachi, no es gracioso… Para ser mi gemelo, no compartes mi mismo sentido del humor-.

-Y es por eso que agrado más que tu-. Itachi dijo esto ya muerto de la risa. La mano de Sakura se veía claramente en la cara de Sasuke.

-/-/-

Suspirando Naruto se montó en su carro, lo encendió y emprendió su marcha. "No debería ponerme así, después de todo, no es que ella quisiera ser mi novia" pensaba Naruto en camino a casa. "Supongo que esos cuatro tienen algo de razón… Ellos la conocen mucho mejor que yo a ella" se decía a sí mismo analizando lo visto hacía pocos minutos. Sakura y el capitán de Basket, obviamente perfecto para el estatus de ella. Recordó lo que dijo Shikamaru 'sólo le interesan las cosas que son importantes para ella'. Suspiró y pensó tristemente "A el si no lo negaría" mientras encendía la radio para distraerse un poco.

Sin embargo Naruto no sabía el gran significado oculto en las palabras de Shikamaru. Si bien Sakura lo había negado en la mañana, ella misma fue quién lo buscó a él en la clínica.

-/-/-

Apareció ya Sasuke!, Y pobre Naruto que no esta analizando bien las cosas. ¿Pero que se puede hacer? cuando hay desilución, uno siempre piensa lo peor. Espero y les haya agradado el cap. y recuerden comentar para saber si les agrada o no.

Gracias por su apoyo, se despide, Byronx.


	7. El ataque de los gemelos

**Hola a todos los lectores, vengo de nuevo con una entrega más de Por una mirada, agradezco a todos los que me dan rewievs, y a todos aquellos que aunque no los hagan, se dan el tiempo de leer la historia.**

**Sin más nada que decir, a leer.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

"pensamientos"

-Diálogos-.

_"Escritos"_

**6. El ataque de los gemelos.**

-¿Cómo que chocaste el carro?-. Cuando Naruto entró por la puerta de la casa de Jiraiya a las 12 de la noche con una cara de perro, el viejo supo que habrían malas noticias.

-Nah, el carro apareció de repente…- Si al salir de la preparatoria se sentía mal, ahora estaba más que peor. Con la distracción que llevaba Naruto, no se percató del carro que lo pasó y frenó de repente enfrente de el. Como venía un poco rápido no le dio tiempo de frenar el carro lo suficiente, e irremediablemente chocó la parte trasera de un Corvette negro. –Esos enfermos, no se que les sucede- Apretando los puños, Naruto iba a ir a su habitación y quizás golpearía la pared para quitarse parte del enojo que cargaba. Sin embargo, Jiraiya lo detuvo.

-¿Cómo que enfermos?- Jiraiya se preocupó, apenas y acababa de salir del problema de la pandilla, ya creía el asunto terminado, no quería que su ahijado volviera a esa pesadilla.

-Los Uchiha, Sasuke e Itachi- Dijo Naruto. –El imbécil de Sasuke me pasó, provocó el choque, y como el golpe fue en la parte trasera de su carro yo fui el que salí con la multa… ¡Porquería de sistema!-. Naruto entró a la cocina, abrió la nevera y se sirvió un baso de agua.

Jiraiya suspiró de alivio, no era la pandilla. "Es el primer día con carro, y ya se lo chocaron… Esos envisdiosos" pensaba Jiraiya, ajeno a los acontecimientos del día en la preparatoria. -¿Qué hiciste para que reaccionaran así?-.

-¿¡Que voy a saber yo!- luego pensó un poco y volvió a hablar. –Yo conocí a esta muchacha…- empezó a decir Naruto. –Sakura, la que me visitó… ¿La recuerdas?-.

Jiraiya asintió. -¿Cómo olvidarla?- Dijo con su cara de pervertido.

-Puede que ella no me haya dicho que era novia del Uchiha, y el pensaría que se la estaba tratando de quitar-. Era bastante convincente, celos: el peor amigo del hombre.

-Muchacho pero fue ella la que te buscó a ti- Era injusto que por una falta de la Sakura, Naruto pagara los platos rotos. –Además, ¿no cruzaste palabras con el Uchiha?-.

-Chocamos muy cerca de una estación policial, por lo que el golpe fue asistido de inmediato, y el cruce de palabras fue para ver quien ganaba el choque- Naruto rugió de furia y dijo –Y el muy bastardo lo ganó, y para colmo, ¡me retuvieron 4 horas!-.

-Nah tranquilo, te sugiero que hables con la niña rosada… Esto es culpa de ella-.

-Si, veré cuando puedo hablar con ella-. Rabia y tristeza mezcladas, una gran combinación. "Solo me queda descansar" pensó Naruto. –Disculpa las molestias padrino… Me voy a la cama-. Y como si los pies pesaran una tonelada, se fue arrastrándolos hasta su habitación.

-Que descanses hijo, hasta mañana-. Jiraiya apagó las luces de la casa, para luego irse a dormir también.

-/-/-

Sakura vio pasar a Naruto por la entrada de la preparatoria, pero caminando. Frunció las cejas por la confusión, e hizo el intento de moverse a buscarlo. Sin embargo, el recuerdo del día anterior la detuvo en seco, y decidió esperar a ver si el se le acercaba. Observó en su lugar pacientemente.

Tan solo con pisar la entrada a la preparatoria, Naruto volvió a ser asediado por las miradas de la gente. Un muchacho se acercó y le tendió la mano a señal de saludo, el cual Naruto devolvió algo dudoso.

-¿todo bien?- dijo el muchacho.

-Suuu…¿pongo?- Confusión era lo que sentía Naruto en ese momento. El muchacho siguió como si nada, y dejó a Naruto ensimismado en sus pensamientos. El también inició de nuevo su camino, y poco a poco se dio cuenta de que las personas lo saludaban, y le hacían gestos con la cara o las manos que igualmente indicaban saludos.

-El popular Naruto, ¿Quién lo diría?- Kiba le había tomado por sorpresa, y le pasó un brazo por el hombro a Naruto, mientras lo instaba a tomar otro rumbo.

-¿Popular?- Dijo Naruto mientras le daba una mirada de extrañeza a Kiba, quien sin que Naruto lo notara, lo guiaba a las canchas.

"Ni siquiera me noto" pensó Sakura tristemente, mientras veía a Naruto girar hacia las canchas con Kiba, y se alejaba de ella. Apretó las manos, dio la vuelta y se fue a los pasillos de la preparatoria, donde seguramente Ino la estaría esperando para la clase de matemáticas.

-/-/-

-Si compadre, eres 'el rubio bello' según los comentarios de las chicas- Kiba, quien había separado el brazo de Naruto, dijo esto poniendo los ojos grandes y las manos como soporte para su cara. Al llegar a las canchas, señaló hacia donde estaban sus otros tres amigos, los cuales saludaron animadamente a Naruto.

-¿Ya decidiste Naruto? ¿Jugaras?- hiperactivo como siempre, Lee no le dio respiro a Naruto.

-No, aun no…- Pero dejó de hablar y vio a los gemelos Uchiha pasar. Itachi le devolvió la mirada, y le lanzó un beso, obviamente con un sentido de burla incitante, cosa que causó que Naruto apretara los puños. Aún con la mirada puesta en los gemelos, dijo –Ya decidí, si jugaré-.

-¡Bien!- Dijo Lee mientras pegaba un salto.

-Entonces decidido, yo también juego-. Dijo Kiba, cumpliendo con lo dicho el día anterior. La campana sonó, indicando que las clases iban a comenzar. Kiba alzó una mano y empezó a caminar –Me voy, nos vemos más tarde-.

-Yo también me voy, tengo clase de mate-. Dijo Naruto para luego empezar a caminar a su salón de clases.

-/-/-

Naruto estaba concentrado mientras escribía las fórmulas para resolver ecuaciones cuadráticas cuando un papelito le pegó en la oreja. Lo desdobló y leyó _"Tenemos que hablar. Sakura"_. Se sorprendió de que ella le propusiera eso, se suponía que sería al revés. Escribió _"Por supuesto, ¿en el almuerzo?_" y se lo lanzó a Sakura, quien inmediatamente leyó y escribió _"Si"_para luego devolvérselo. Naruto volteó, le asintió y siguió anotando la clase.

-Quita esa cara ¿quieres?- Le susurró Ino a Sakura. Primera vez que Ino no tenía la mirada en Asuma. -¿Qué le dijiste a tu amiguito?- dijo insinuante Ino, e hizo el intento de quitarle el papelito a Sakura, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

-Shh… Concéntrate en Asuma-. Ino se hizo la ofendida. Rodó los ojos y le susurró –Le dije para hablar por lo que pasó ayer, no quiero que se extienda la situación-. Ino Asintió entendiendo lo que le dijo Sakura. –Voy a almorzar con el, ¿te parece?-.

-Sí, ¿por que no?-.

-A solas- Resaltó Sakura.

-¿Qué? Nosotras siempre comemos ju…- Pero se calló de inmediato cuando Asuma les llamó la atención por hablar. –Disculpe- Dijo luego del regaño, con la cara roja de vergüenza. Arrancó un pedacito de hoja y escribió "está bien, ¡pero solo por hoy!".

-Gracias- susurró de nuevo Sakura, y se volvió a meter de lleno en la clase, no quería salir mal allí.

-/-/-

"Tranquila Sakura, son miradas buenas" Se dijo mentalmente para calmarse. Golpeaba insistentemente la mesa acrílica del comedor con sus uñas mientras esperaba a Naruto, quien había ido a calentar su comida. El nerviosismo de estar al lado de el se había reducido notablemente, por lo cual lo que la tenía nerviosa no era Naruto, si no las miradas que recibía desde que llegó con el al comedor.

Para su suerte, Naruto no tardó mucho, y suspiró de alivio cuando el se volvió a sentar enfrente de ella. Al menos las miradas no eran ya para ella sola. Sin embargo su determinación estaba flaqueando. "¿Será que piensan algo malo de mi?" pensaba mientras se mordía las uñas y veía nerviosamente alrededor. Su mirada se detuvo de nuevo en Naruto, y se le paralizó el corazón por la mirada que este tenía sobre ella. Estaba ¿dolido?.

Naruto no sabía como comenzar la conversación, razón por la cual aprovecho la excusa de calentar la comida para despejarse un poco, cosa que no logró. No quería dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que tenía desde el día anterior, y sin embargo, no podía evitar mirarla con decepción y tristeza. 'ella es la culpable' Oyó mentalmente las palabras de su padrino. Suspiró, no tenía hambre. "Este será un largo almuerzo".

-/-/-

-Veo que te están robando el puesto- Dijo Jocosamente una muchacha de tez medio morena y cabello marón en moños, mientras se sentaba en la mesa que ocupaba solamente Ino.

-Ja Ja… Graciosa y oportuna Tenten, como siempre-. Dijo Ino rodando los ojos, "¿Dios por que siente la libertad de sentarse aquí?". –Al punto, ¿Qué quieres, renunciar a las porristas?, ya va siendo hora-. Dijo venenosamente. Llevarse bien estaba en las cosas imposibles e inalcanzables de la lista de Ino.

-Jajaja tranquila querida, yo me gané mi puesto allí… No como tu-. Vio de arriba abajo a Ino, y prosiguió. -Quién por cierto ya no tendrá a su palanca- Y señalo con una sonrisa auto suficiente a la pareja que hacían Naruto y Sakura. –Sin embargo no me acerqué aquí para discutir el por que sigues en las porritas… Todos saben que es por Sakura- Dijo mientras subía los hombros en señal de indiferencia. –Lo que importa es que su rumora que Sakura tiene una aventurita con Sasuke, y que además quiere buscar "más consuelos" en Naruto-. Dijo poniendo los dedos como comillas. –Déjame decirte amiga, que Sakura esta preparando su precipicio-. Tenten estaba como una niña a la que le daban una Barbie. –A las niñas de por aquí no nos gusta que jueguen con muñecos como ese-.

"Por supuesto, niñas" Se dijo Ino en su mente, de manera sarcástica-¿Y me lo comentas por?-. La verdad era que el comentario le había quitado ya el apetito, pero no quería darle el gusto a Tenten.

-¿Quién mejor que su mejor amiga para decirme?- Pero vio de nuevo a la pareja y prosiguió. –Sin embargo, al verlos allí, no me quedan dudas, solo quería amargarte el día-. Y dicho esto se paró y siguió caminando.

-/-/-

-Yo no te haría eso-. Le dijo una chica a Naruto cuando pasó cerca de la mesa de éste, quien la siguió con la mirada. "¿No me haría que?" pensó confundido Naruto. Volteó a ver a Sakura y la encontró blanca en su asiento, parecía haber visto a un fantasma.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?". Sakura estaba asustada, lo que creía miradas positivas, resultaban ser miradas de odio, molestia, pero no las normales de envidia. Éstas miradas eran mucho mas serias, mortíferas. Notó que era por el hecho de estar sola con Naruto, pero algo le decía que el problema no era el, sino ella.

-Sakura- La aludida volteó a verlo inmediatamente, mejor ver la mirada de el que la de los demás. Naruto cuando se percató que tenía su atención prosiguió. –Yo… yo quiero saber si has sido sincera conmigo-. A Naruto le latía corazón increíblemente rápido.

Sakura se esperaba una pregunta así, después de lo que había visto, era más que lógico. –Si es por lo de ayer, no tienes por qu…-  
>-Si Sakura, es por lo de ayer-. Dijo cortante Naruto, no la dejó terminar de hablar, las reacciones que en ese momento sentía en su cuerpo no le permitían pensar bien. –Debiste haberme mencionado que tenías algo con el Uchiha ese-. Realmente Sakura no debía, todas las intenciones que ella le había demostrado a Naruto eran solo de amistad.<p>

Frunciendo el seño, Sakura le dijo. -¿Qué? Apenas y te conozco, no pretendas querer saber con detalles toda mi vida-. Sakura trató de calmarse mentalmente, pero no lo logró así que prosiguió. –No era mi deber contarte nada sobre mis relaciones-.

Naruto se sorprendió, "Como imaginé, conversar calmadamente estaría fuera del contexto". -¿Ah si? Pues tus relaciones secretas ayer me chocaron mi carro-.

La rabia de Sakura se desvaneció de repente, como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima. -¿Cómo?-. Dijo mientras su corazón se aceleraba. -¿Estás bien?-. Adelanto su mano para agarrar el antebrazo de Naruto pero éste lo quitó.

"Si es novia del Uchiha… No lo ha negado". Respiró hondamente. La volvió a ver, y como se percató de su genuina preocupación la trató de tranquilizar. –Si, estoy bien, no fue nada grave-.

-Te juro que cuando vea a Sasuke le voy a…- De nuevo la interrumpió Naruto.

-No Sakura, déjalo así, no quiero arruinar su relación…-. Naruto amago para pararse e irse, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

-Sasuke no es mi novio-. El corazón de Naruto dio un vuelco de alegría. –Lo de ayer fue un malentendido, el se me estaba insinuando, y lo que viste fue en contra de mi voluntad-. La alegría de Naruto, así como llegó, se fue.

"…Que idiota eres", la decepción volvió a tomar control en el. No le pasó en lo mínimo que Sasuke la estuviera forzando. La molestia que le tenía al Uchiha aumentó a sobremanera, el tipo era un desgraciado. –Yo l…lo siento, No sabia que-. Sakura fue quien lo interrumpió esta vez.

-No eres adivino, y yo se cuidarme solita-. Puso la mano en su cara, como quien va a contar un secreto y le dijo. –Le metí una GRAN cachetada-. Mientras tenía una sonrisa marcada. –De igual manera, disculpas aceptadas-.

-Gracias… Por disculparme, y por darle una se rió con ella, y la vio con ternura en sus ojos. Inmediatamente se percató del por qué de todo lo sucedido, de sus sentimientos y reacciones. Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa "Tan rápido y ya… estoy enamorado de ella".

-/-/-

-Te noto extraña Ino, ¿Qué tienes?- De regreso a casa, Ino apenas y había hablado, cuando se suponía que era ella quien iniciaba las conversaciones. Por eso Sakura al notar eso se preocupo un poco.

-Umm… no es nada- Dijo distantemente, mientras veía la carretera de manera distraída. -¿Cómo te fue con Naruto?-.

-¡Excelente!- Dijo Sakura emocionada. –Pensé que no lo preguntarías, hicimos las pases y la pasamos de lo mejor-. Ino sonrió de lado mientras Sakura contaba lo sucedido con el rubio. -Es muy lindo, y me hace reír… yo-. Pero se cortó y se puso un poco roja de vergüenza.

-¿Tu que?-

-Creo que es a quien yo buscaba-. Si Sakura se ponía enfrente de una pared roja, serían solo dos ojos flotando lo que se vería.

"Tengo que decirle… Si se entera de alguna otra persona será peor". –Yo tengo que decirte algo Sakura-. Orilló y paró el carro para poder concentrarse mejor en que le diría a Sakura, respiró hondo y la miró.

-/-/-

_"¿Por qué?. La vida no es justa… Yo quiero estar con el, pero… Siempre hay idiotas en el camino que te hacen la vida imposible. ¿Quién es ese idiota? Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Qué le hice? Ni pista alguna. Pero lo odio, a el y al estúpido rumor que el inició. _

_¡Como si llegar a donde estoy me hubiese resultado fácil! No puedo perder lo que logré así como así. Es injusto, pero prefiero ser porrista, amada, querida y ser feliz, que a un posible novio. Los comentarios podrían rápidamente destrozar mi estatus social, y es algo que no estoy dispuesta a afrontar. Es lo único que tengo seguro, junto con Ino y su amistad. _

_Lo siento Naruto, pero lo nuestro nunca será. _

_Sakura Haruno."_

Sakura releyó la página que había escrito en su diario. Pasó el pulgar por las partes húmedas, causadas por las lágrimas traicioneras que habían caído mientras escribía.

Cerró el cuaderno, lo metió en la gaveta y se pasó el dorso de la mano para secarse de nuevo las pestañas. Se acostó en su cama, se arropó y después de pensar "Y lo peor es que me gustas… Mucho" cerró los ojos para dormirse y descansar.

-/-/-

**Sakura tiene miedo de ser rechazada, y eso la ha hecho tomar decisiones apresuradas. A ver que sucede luego, los dejo.**


	8. El equipo de Basket Parte I

**Hora de actualización!, quiero aclarar rapidito que el capítulo estará dividido en dos o tres partes, dependiendo de la capacidad de mi mente jaja.**

**A leer se ha dicho.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Este fic si.**

**-Diálogos-.**  
><strong>"pensamientos".<strong>

**7. El equipo de Basket. Parte I**

Naruto se despertó, se aseó y se vistió para su asistencia diaria a la preparatoria. Estaba ansioso, y sin embargo se sentía un poco nervioso, después de todo, el día que viviría no sería normal y corriente. Ya habían pasado tres semanas de su comienzo en la preparatoria, por lo que las pruebas para el equipo de basket se realizarían ese día.

-Y todo fue por un idiota- dijo Naruto, pensando en el porque de su decisión de participar en las pruebas, mientras bajaba las escaleras para desayunar en la cocina.

-Hoy es el día muchacho, ¿Estás preparado?, ¿Te duele aún la herida?-. Preguntó Jiraiya cuando vio entrar a Naruto a la cocina.

-Si viejo, estoy mejor que nunca, y no, no me duele, de hecho la herida ya cicatrizó-. Con calma, Naruto abrió lo gabinetes, encontró leche y cereales, los vertió en un bol y empezó a desayunar. – Estoy mefor te nunfa- Dijo con la boca llena, producto de la manera de comer apresurada de Naruto.

-Jajaja entonces me quedo tranquilo-. Dijo mientras se acercaba y le ponía una mano en el hombro a Naruto. –Suerte con las pruebas-. Y dicho esto, empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la cocina.

-Gracias-. Le dijo Naruto antes de que este se retirara por completo. Terminó de comer, agarró su mochila y un bolso en donde tenía la ropa con la que haría la práctica, se montó en su carro y emprendió su camino a la preparatoria.

-/-/-

Parado en medio de uno de los pasillos de la preparatoria, y después de haber saludado a una hermosa chica de un año superior al suyo, Naruto pensaba todos los cambios que habían ocurrido en su vida de manera tan violenta los últimos días. Después de tres semanas, Naruto se había empezado a acostumbrar ya al hecho de ser popular en la preparatoria, a cada rato se le acercaban chicos y chicas a saludarlo, aunque el no les supiera el nombre. Chicas le pedían el número, le daban puestos en las colas del comedor, le guiñaban el ojo, entre otras cosas. Era algo muy fácil de soportar.

Además de eso, había hecho de sus amigos principales a los integrantes del cuarteto. Kiba era el que más congeniaba con Naruto, y con quién, por supuesto, se sentía más a gusto. Había desarrollado con el una especie de mejor amistad, y le agradaba saber que contaba con tipos como el de amigo, siempre dispuestos a ayudar en lo que le fuera posible y que hacen pasar un rato ameno.

Pero no todo había sido azúcar y miel, Sasuke e Itachi se encargaban, de vez en cuando, de tratar de hacerle la vida imposible. Inconvenientes, intercambios de ofensas, "choques accidentales" y bromas pesadas. Sin embargo, nunca pasaban de eso a la resolución del problema en físico, es decir, peleas.

Y estaba el asunto de Sakura. "Sakura" pensó distante Naruto. Desde el día en el que habían arreglado el problema del Uchiha, ella lo había evitado como a la peste, sin palabras, sin mensajes, sin señales, nada. El asunto llevaba rondando, y ocupando en casi su totalidad, la mente de Naruto. El solo recordar su lejanía hacía que su día fuera intenso y pesado. "Y yo no tengo la valentía de buscarla… Me da pena" pensó Naruto mientras la veía pasar unos pasillos más allá de donde el estaba. Si ella se había alejado por alguna actitud de el, que la insultó de algún modo, no quería agravar aún más la situación y perder, quizás, lo poco que le quedara de amistad con Sakura. Al percatarse de eso se sintió aún peor de lo normal. El día que lo robaron sentía más cercanía con ella que lo que en ese momento apreciaba. "No la entiendo" pensó tristemente. Con sus labios hizo un gesto derrotado, por lo que suspiró y siguió el camino a sus clases regulares.

-/-/-

"Uy como me molestan esas regaladas". Sakura se la pasaba los días molesta. Cada vez más y más mujeres se acercaban a Naruto. Y ese día no era le excepción, apenas y pasó por el cruce de uno de los pasillo, lo vio saludando a una muchacha de 5to año. "¡5to año!, ¿Es que no tienen pudor siquiera?" pensó Sakura desde la esquina del pasillo. "Y el muy idiota va y les pela el diente". Si las miradas mataran, Naruto estaría muerto en ese instante.

Miró alrededor y vio que varios chicos y chicas la saludaban también, cuando posaba la vista sobre ellos, símbolo de que aún su nivel social no se veía afectado. Durante varios días luego de su alejamiento de Naruto, las miradas y unos que otros comentarios sobre Sasuke y ella siguieron circulando, sin embargo, cuando los estudiantes vieron que Sakura ni le prestaba atención a Sasuke, ni a Naruto, se cansaron y buscaron otro rumor en el cuál fijarse, dejando todo tal y como estaba antes para Sakura. Suspiró y pensó "Es un precio que hay que pagar". Devolviendo los saludos coquetamente, empezó su camino e hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar a Naruto.

-¡Sakura!- Ino venía desde unos pasillos antes buscándola, y cuando la divisó echó a correr un poco, provocando que su falda se elevara un poco, atrayendo vistazos lujuriosos de los estudiantes que se encontraban cerca. Les lanzó una mirada de disgusto, se arregló un poco y le dijo a Sakura –La entrenadora quiere hablar con todas nosotras ahorita, dijo que sería rápido… Ven, hay que apresurarnos-. Mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura para guiarla.

-Pero… ¿Y las clases?, en poco empieza mi clas…- Sakura quiso reclamar, pero Ino la interrumpió.

-Shh, como te dije, solo será un momento, no te preocupes-.

-Bien, vamos entonces-. Y dicho esto, emprendieron su marcha a la oficina de la entrenadora de las porristas.

-/-/-

-Las prácticas las harán hoy en las canchas de basket- Dijo Anko autoritaria al equipo de porristas. –El profesor Gai me informó de que se realizará, como parte de la prueba, un partido amistoso entre los jugadores de basket y los aspirantes que esperan ingresar al equipo-.

-Con todo respeto, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotras?, profesora- Pregunto Sakura, quién siendo líder respondía por todas ellas.

-Ya se acerca la temporada de basket, y también las competencias de porristas-. Anko tomó un sorbo del café que llevaba en la mano y prosiguió. –Por lo que pensé que sería buena idea refrescar sus habilidades, estrategias… Entrar el calor mientras no hay nada en juego aún-.

-Así que quiere que apoyemos a los equipos que se formen hoy para el partido amistoso, ¿no?-. Esta vez fue Tenten quien habló.

-Sí, pero también decidí hacerlo un poco más divertido-. Todas se miraron las caras, confundidas y expectantes. A veces las pruebas de la profesora Mitarashi no eran del todo lindas. –Por hoy, no solo Sakura disfrutará de ser capitana- Anko se relamió los labios. –Las dividiré en dos grupos, y elegiré a otra capitana para enfrentarse, tal cual dos equipos de porritas en una competencia… La que lidere mejor quedará como capitana definitiva-. Sakura se puso blanca, y sintió que por unos segundos, su corazón se paralizó. Algunas chicas gritaron de alegría, mientras otras sudaron frío. Las que gritaron cruzaban los dedos por enfrentarse a Sakura, mientras las que sudaron rogaban por no se elegidas para enfrentarse, por miedo o por afecto a ella. Anko disfruto del suspenso que la noticia habia creado, así que se tomó su tiempo para anunciar quien era la elegida. –Felicidades Ino… Liderarás al equipo 2 de porristas-. Algunas dijeron exclamaciones de desaprobación y disgusto, mientras otras suspiraron y sintieron pena por lo que pudiera pasar en la tarde.

Ino palideció al punto cadavérico, y cuando intentó hablar solo salieron balbuceos de su boca. –Yo…yo…yo n-no, Profe…-.

-Quién tiene una ambición separa la amistad de la profesión-. Dijo cortante Anko. Aunque con mala intención eligió a Ino, lo que la influyó más para tomar esa decisión era el comportamiento de soporte, comprensión y amistad que poseía Ino, junto con las excelentes habilidades físicas que mostraba. –Si te rehúsas, o no lideras bien por ayudar a Sakura, puedes considerar no traer ese uniforme mañana-. Y señaló el traje de porrista que llevaba cargando Ino.

Ino estaba a punto de llorar, era demasiada presión. Competir contra su mejor amiga por el puesto de capitana, era como declararle la guerra a muerte a Sakura, y más cuando ésta apreciaba tanto ese puesto en las porristas. Apreciaba mucho a Sakura como para perder su amistad. "No puedo competir contra ella, es mi mejor amiga… Mejor me retiraré del equipo". Cuando iba a volver a hablar Sakura la interrumpió.

-No te preocupes Ino, vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotras-. Dijo Sakura mientras le sonreía calidamente a Ino para tranquilizarla. "Al menos si pierdo mi puesto, no puede quedar en mejores manos". Sin embargo, aunque tranquilizó de cierta manera a Ino, casi no podía aguantar las ganas de gritar y patalear. Frustración, derrota, desilusión y tristeza se movían rápidamente por sus pensamientos. Sí Anko la estaba probando, era por que ella estaba fallando, y se sentía pésimo saberlo.

-Entonces todo arreglado, se pueden retirar… Las listas para saber en que equipo irán cada una de ustedes estarán colgadas en la cartelera de la cancha a las 2 pm.-. Y con eso Empezaron a salir las chicas de la oficina.

-/-/-

Las clases ya había terminado y Naruto, Lee y Kiba se encontraban, junto con los otros aspirantes, en las canchas, recibiendo la charla introductoria que generalmente daba Gai.

-Bienvenidos todos, mi nombre es Gai, y seré, o no, su futuro entrenador de basket juvenil-. Al igual que un jugador de la NBA, Gai era alto, flaco pero musculoso, y tenía un parecido enorme con el compañero de Naruto, Lee. -Para entrar en el equipo tendrán que realizar tres pruebas, que medirán resistencia, habilidad y tácticas… Síganme-. Gai los guió a una de las canchas.

-Tengo miedo- le susurró Lee en el oído a Naruto, quién por su parte se sentía ansioso.

-La primera prueba será un circuito con 20 estaciones-. Gai señaló unos 20 conos colocados en la cancha, separados y numerados del 1 al 20. Los conos marcaban el lugar de cada estación. -Correrán a cada una de ellas-.

-Tranquilo, no puede ser tan difícil-. Dijo Naruto mientras Gai seguía hablando. –Además, venimos es a divertirnos, ¿no?-.

-Al llegar a las estaciones, se detendrán y realizaran el ejercicio físico allí expuesto durante 30 segundos.- Gai señaló la hoja que se encontraba enrollada e insertada en los huecos de los conos.

-No conoces a Gai-. Comenzó a hablar Kiba, mientras Gai seguía explicando la prueba. –Es totalmente diferente al profesor de educación física… Es un sádico cuando desgastar y hacer sudar se trata-.

-¿Tan así es?-. Naruto le estaba prestando atención a Gai, así que dijo. –La prueba no parece tan difícil, es sólo un circuito-. Naruto subió los hombros a modo de menosprecio.

-Y realizaran el recorrido de los circuitos, del 1 al 20, en orden-. Gai hizo una pausa y habló con un tono más profundo que lo normal. –Y lo harán 5 veces… Son las 2:00 pm, a las 3:05 pm deben de haber terminado-.

-Te lo dije-. Le dijo Kiba a Naruto, cuando vio la mandíbula de este caer. –Lo peor es que a la mínima muestra de insuficiencia te reprueba… Y es estricto en eso-.

-¿Qué tan estricto?-. Naruto estaba asustado, aunque él se mantenía en buenas condiciones físicas, le preocupa que las dos semanas sin ejercicios le pudieran afectar.

-Yo soy su sobrino-. Dijo Lee. –Y eh reprobado la prueba de resistencia dos veces-.

-Ah, comprendo-. Naruto sintió sudor frío bajar por la espalda. "Con razón la vez que vi practicar al equipo eran tan buenos… El entrenador es bastante selectivo". Naruto respiro hondo, lo que le tocaba iba a ser un tanto difícil. Repetir 5 veces 20 ejercicios, sin descanso, y con trote entre cada estación. Duración estimada de 1 hora seguida de entrenamiento sin parar. Suspiró "Ya estás aquí, no te retractes" se dijo a si mismo mentalmente, se puso en posición de sprint, y esperó, al igual que sus compañeros el silbato de Gai.

-/-/-

-Hay que establecer las rutinas que usaremos chicas, el partido amistoso es a las 5:00 pm, así que tenemos menos de dos horas y media para organizarnos-. Sakura estaba un poco molesta por la selección de equipo que le había tocado. Divididas en dos grupos de 7 integrantes, Sakura lideraba al que más problemas le causaba. Tenten estaba entre ellas.

-¿Y cuales serán esas rutinas Sakurita?- Preguntó Tenten, altiva como siempre.

Sakura se puso un dedo en la boca como pensando. –Podemos usar las rutinas número 15 y 12… ¿Qué dicen?-. Una muchacha de pelo amarillo levantó la mano tímidamente. –¿Sí Ikiko?-. Ikiko era nueva en las porristas, y de un año menor a Sakura, por lo que intervenía poco, y con mucha timidez.

-No-no cre-eo que debamos usar las rutinas generales-. Ikiko no era tartamuda, pero padecía de nervios y eso la llevaba a hablar con dificultad.

-¿Y eso por que?- De nuevo intimidante, directa y altaneramente Tenten le preguntó a la pobre chica.

Ikiko se sobresaltó por el tono fuerte de Tenten, y respondió apresurada –B-b-bueno es que ellas son parte del equipo también… Conocen las mismas rutinas que nosotras-.

Sakura abrió los ojos de repente. "¿Cómo no se me pasó por la mente?". – ¡Wao, excelente Ikiko!... Si el equipo de Ino no llega a notarlo, entonces tendremos mucha ventaja-. Sin embargo Sakura sabía que significaba eso. "Una nueva rutina" pensó y rápidamente encontró la respuesta. –Ok, chicas este es el plan-. Dijo mientras daba un aplauso de ánimo. –Combinaremos la estrategia 2, 5 y 12 para crear una rutina, y para la otra combinaremos la 1,6 y 4… ¿De acuerdo?-.

Las chicas se sorprendieron por lo rápido que Sakura solucionó el problema, así que asintieron sin dudarlo.

-Sakura- La llamó una chica pequeña de ojos verdes y pelo castaño oscuro. -¿Sólo 2 rutinas?-. Se llamaba Tsumi, quien pregunto inocentemente. Sin embargo cuando las otras porristas le lanzaron miradas gélidas se asustó un poco. -¿Qué? Solo digo que me parecen pocas-. Dijo a modo de disculpa.

Sakura le respondió tranquilamente. –Si solo 2, una antes del partido y una al final del partido, es lo máximo que creo que podamos hacer… si en los entretiempos nos toca animar, usaremos rutinas conocidas… No tenemos mucho tiempo-. Miró el reloj y notó que habían pasado 15 minutos. Reaccionó bruscamente por el tiempo perdido, aplaudió de nuevo varias veces y dijo autoritaria –A trabajar-.

-/-/-

-Excelente- dijo Gai a un grupo de 10 personas exhaustas en frente de el. –Ustedes han superado la primera fase del entrenamiento-.

Entusiasmado a más no poder, Lee no se aguantó y gritó de alegría, para luego tomar una bocanada de aire por lo exahusto que se encontraba. Naruto rió victorioso, no sólo por que el lograra quedar entre los 10 aprobados, sino por que Kiba y Lee también habían logrado quedar. Sin embargo, no había sido sencillo, más de una vez, Naruto tuvo que animar a sus amigos, al igual que ellos a el.

-Como verán, lo más difícil ya pasó-. Dijo de nuevo el entrenador. –Pero aunque hayan pasado la primera prueba, aún quedan dos más por delante-. Gai retiró la mayoría de los conos, dejando solo 4 en la cancha, cada uno relativamente cerca de los aros. –Como les dije, la segunda prueba es de habilidad-.

"Excelente" Pensó Naruto más que entusiasmado. Entre la adrenalina y el vigor que le produjo la prueba anterior, más la alegría de haberla superado, Naruto estaba ciento por ciento listo para lo que viniera, y más si era en lo que a su deporte favorito se refería.

-Imagino que saben para que son los conos… Para los que no lo sepan, son para marcar las zonas de donde lanzaran 10 tiros libres al aro-. Pausó para sacar los cuatro dedos de su mano derecha. – 4 fallas y reprueban-.

-/-/-

**Bien, Sakura fue puesta a preuba al igual que el rubio. A ver que pasa en el siguiente capítulo y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**Nos leemos en una siguiente entrega.**

**Se despide, Byronx**


	9. El equipo de Basket Parte II

Hola a todos lectores/as, esta es la segunda parte del capítulo 7, espero la disfruten.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Solo el fic que es meramente entretenimiento para mí.

"pensamientos"  
>-Diálogos-.<p>

**7. El equipo de basket. Parte II**

De los 10 que pasaron a la segunda prueba, sólo la 5 superaron. Para satisfacción de Naruto, el y sus dos amigos habían llegado. Los otros dos eran de 9no y 5to año, Azumi e Hiroshi respectivamente.

Secándose el sudor de la frente, Kiba se acercó a Naruto y le puso una mano en el hombro. –Man, estuvo rudo ¿cierto?-. Claramente se le notaba la falta de aliento.

-Si, además me asustaste, fallaste 3 intentos-. Dijo el rubio con un poco más de compostura que su amigo. –Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que tienes tanta precisión con el balón?-. Si bien Kiba había fallado 3 tiros, era una cantidad minima comparada con 40 lanzamientos al aro.

-Yo no es que jugara en un equipo, pero siempre hacemos partidos cerca de mi casa… Ya sabes en las canchas de la urbanización y eso-. Dijo despreocupado Kiba. –Para no hacer el ridículo, tuve que aprender jejeje-.

-¡Je! esa es la mejor manera de aprender-. Naruto estaba bastante alegre, y como la segunda prueba resulto ser más estática que dinámica, también se encontraba mucho más descansado, por eso dijo - Al menos pudimos descansar con ésta última prueba-

-Si, eso es cierto-. Dijo Lee, quién tenía la mandíbula mojada, producto de su ida al bebedero de agua. -Ahora solo queda la prueba de tácticas si no me equivoco-.

-Estás en lo correcto sobrino-. Lee se sobresalto, no se esperaba que Gai estuviera parado detrás de el. –Si les gusta el basket, entonces ésta será la prueba que más disfrutaran-. Dijo mientras hablaba con una sonrisa, dejando de lado su forma de ser autoritaria. –Como en cualquier deporte de equipo, necesito saber sus cualidades en la cancha, no sólo individuales, sino también en conjunto-.

-Entonces la prueba será de…- Dijo Kiba, para ayudar al entrenador en la tarea de decir la siguiente tortura.

-Un juego amistoso-. Finalizó el entrenador.

-Sólo habemos suficientes para formar un equipo, a menos de que juguemos media cancha 2 vs 2-. Dijo Naruto.

-No adelantes conclusiones pequeño-. Gai llamó con un gesto de mano a los otros 2 muchachos restantes para que se acercaran, y cuando éstos llegaron, él sonó su silbato. Vestidos con el uniforme de la Preparatoria Konoha, Sasuke y sus jugadores entraron por la puerta del gimnasio y se acercaron a donde los llamó Gai. –Les presentó al equipo de Basket-. Dijo con un gesto de 'Admiren mi creación'.

-/-/-

"Esto no puede ser". Sakura entró a las canchas con su equipo de 7 porristas, tranquila y confiada de los resultados obtenidos cuando practicaron sus movimientos. Sin embargo, al posar la vista sobre las personas allí dentro, sus piernas perdieron fuerza, y su color cambió a uno más pálido. "¿Por qué tiene que estar aquí?" pensó preocupada la pelirosa, al no saber que el rubio realizaría las pruebas para el equipo.

Naruto por su parte se encontraba ansioso de verla, cuando le avisaron que las porristas vendrían, su mente se fue de las canchas, y sus pensamientos fueron todos ocupados por la preciosa capitana Sakura. Por eso, cuando ella entró en las canchas, su corazón se detuvo un instante.

-Ok chicos y chicas- Habló Anko desde las gradas. – Voy a pedir dos favores-. Y señaló con su mano derecha a los jugadores. –Ustedes me ayudaran a juzgar a las porristas, por lo que los necesitaré en las gradas… Serán el público-.

De manera general, todos los muchachos se fueron acomodando en las gradas, esperando ver un buen espectáculo. Gai les había informado de la prueba de Anko para con sus porristas.

-Tengo que admitirlo-. Comenzó a hablar Lee. –Así no quede en el equipo, creo que me puedo conformar con esto-. El cejudo al ver las caras de interrogación de sus amigos se explicó mejor. –Digo, prueba o no, jugaré un partido, con animadoras incluido… Por un momento seré un verdadero jugador de basket-.

-Ey no te conformes solo con parecer un jugador-. Naruto le palmeó el hombro. –Se que quedaremos en el equipo-.

-Claro que si compadre- animó Kiba también. Los tres sonrieron y se dedicaron a oír las especificaciones de Anko a sus porristas.

-El equipo de Ino irá primero, luego el equipo de Sakura-. Decía Anko. –Chicas ya conocen las reglas, comiencen-.

-/-/-

"Así que Ino también notó lo mismo que Ikiko". Sakura esperaba tener una ventaja al haber creado una nueva rutina, y sin embargo se sintió aplastada cuando notó que el equipo de la rubia planteaba nuevos movimientos. Atemorizada, volteó la mirada para despejar su mente y respiró hondo, en unos instantes le tocaría a ella. Dio un ligero respingo cuando oyó los aplausos del público presente, y su nerviosismo aumentó a sobremanera. Su turno había llegado.

Caminó y se posiciono en la punta de una formación triángulo en medio de la cancha, dio la señal para el inicio de la música y comenzó, junto a sus compañeras la rutina. El nerviosismo empezó a desaparecer con el furor y la adrenalina que la rutina estaban generando en ella, por lo que, aunque en el inició fue un poco tosca, en ese momento lideraba de manera excepcional a sus porristas. Dio varias miradas por encima del hombro, para cerciorarse de sus compañeras, y por primera vez dirigió su vista a las cercanas gradas, pero fue un grave error. Como estaba tan concentrada en su rutina, despejó la mente del mundo que la rodeaba, y por eso su concentración estaba al máximo. Pero al reconocer de nuevo donde estaba y frente a quien estaba, perdió la concentración. La mirada del rubio la distrajo y falló tres pasos del baile. Anko no pasó desapercibidos los errores y anotó en su cuadernillo unos apuntes.

Sakura logró reponerse, y terminó la rutina sin más contratiempos. Ya en las bancas, la pelirosa se secó el sudor de la frente y se acercó a Ino. –Lo hiciste muy bien Ino-. Le dijo sonriente y cansada a su amiga.

-Tú también estuviste genial-. Ino sonrió de medio lado, y en ningún momento le dirigió la mirada. Se sentía nerviosa y tenía malestar corporal, causado por el estrés en el que se encontraba sometida.

-Vamos, que cualquiera sea el resultado, será para bien-. Sakura agarró a Ino por los dos hombros y la obligó a mirarla. –Eres mi mejor amiga, no importa nada-.

La rubia no soportó más las lágrimas y abrazó a la ojijade fuertemente. –Gra-gracias-. Dijo mientras trataba de limpiarse la nariz. –No es nada fácil luchar con todo cuando te enfrentas a tu mejor amiga-.

Sakura suspiro, y aún en el abrazo de Ino le dijo. –Lo se-. Se separaron al oír un silbatazo. Gai había llamado a los jugadores a la cancha de nuevo. –A ver que tal será éste juego ¿Te parece?-. La rubia se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo y asintió.

-/-/-

-A ver, como sólo vinieron 7 de los 10 integrantes del equipo, y hay 5 potenciales solicitantes, dividiré a los solicitantes en 3 y 2-. Empezó a decir Gai. –Sasuke e Itachi jugaran en equipos diferentes, y ambos serán los capitanes de éstos-.

-¿Jugaremos en equipos híbridos?- Pregunto Sasuke.

-Exactamente, Lee y ustedes dos-. Señaló el entrenador al de 9no y al de 5to año. –Jugarán con Sasuke y Neji, y serán aimados por el equipo de Sakura-. Dicho esto dirigió su mirada a Naruto y Kiba. –Ustedes dos jugarán con Itachi, Hayate e Hikaru, y los animara el equipo de Ino-.

"Genial" pensó sarcástico Naruto. Jugaría en un equipo de tres integrantes del equipo, que seguramente seguirían las órdenes de Itachi, sean buenas o malas. –Al menos no me toco con el más pesado-. Le susurró a Kiba.

-Los dos son igual de pesados, solo que uno es más serio que el otro-. Respondió igualmente susurrando el encantador de perros.

-/-/-

Para el final del primer tiempo, los nuevos jugadores habían demostrado su calidad al jugar. Naruto estaba en excelentes condiciones, mejor de las que el esperaba, después de todo, el basket era su deporte nato. Sin embargo sus predicciones acerca de los jugadores en su equipo no fueron incorrectas, le estaban dificultando el juego, y por eso al finalizar el primer tiempo su equipo iba unos cuantos puntos abajo.

Mientras veían desde los banquillos de descanso a las porristas animar de nuevo, Naruto se acercó a Kiba. –Necesito un favor-.

-Dime- respondió rápidamente el muchacho.

-Voy a necesitarte para los siguientes tiempos, no se si lo notaste, pero nuestro equipo no esta ayudando en lo que a buscar la victoria se refiere-. El rubio miró seriamente a su amigo. -¿Estas conmigo?-.

-¡Claro que si!, cuentas conmigo Naruto-.

-Bien, entonces vamos allá-. Dijo de nuevo el rubio mientras con su mano empujaba amigablemente a Kiba. El segundo tiempo estaba por comenzar.

El silbato de Gai sonó, y la pelota fue lanzada desde el medio. Un buen salto de Neji mando la pelota para el control de su equipo, pero cuando éstos empezaron a avanzar Naruto le quitó el balón a Lee, quién lo había recibido. Sorprendidos por la destreza del rubio, dos defensas se lanzaron a intentar quitarle el balón y sin embargo, Naruto burló a uno e hizo un pase por detrás de la espalda a Kiba cuando se acercó el otro defensa. Como éste estaba libre, lanzó la pelota e hizo una cesta de 3 puntos.

Ino hizo una porra de lo buena que fue la jugada. El ojiazul emocionado dijo -¡Bien!- aplaudiendo a manera de incentivar. El equipo de Sasuke comenzó la ofensiva de nuevo, pero Hikaru intercepto el balón en medio de uno de los pases, dándole de nuevo el control del balón al equipo de Itachi. Sin embargo cuando este hizo le hizo el pase al moreno, lo hizo mal y la pelota salió por la raya de fuera.

Sin desaprovechar es oportunidad, el equipo contrario marco dos puntos. El equipo de Naruto para comenzar la ofensiva de nuevo, tenía como primera instancia pasarle el balón a Itachi, por lo que cuando se fue a realizar el primer pase a éste, el rubio lo interceptó y comenzó él la ofensiva. Ésta vez solo lo fue a marcar una persona, mientras que tres marcaban a Kiba para evitar un pase, por lo que en un movimiento rápido burló al contrincante y marco de nuevo 2 puntos.

De ése manera continuaron, siendo que en un equipo de 5, sólo 2 trataban al máximo de ganar, y no lo estaban haciendo mal. Por la buena coordinación, empezaron a ir 20 puntos por encima cuando finalizó el segundo tiempo.

El equipo de Sasuke no sabía que hacer, si marcaban al rubio el otro estaría libre, si el rubio no tenía marcas, encestaba. –Necesitaré que dejen de marcas a los jugadores fijos de basket, concéntrense en los nuevos- dijo el pelinegro bastante molesto.

-¿Y que pasará con los otros?-. Preguntó desconcertado Neji. –Así les será más fácil marcar-.

-Ellos no son el equipo contrario-. Dijo cortante Sasuke sin dirigirle la mirada, y con la mano les indicó volver a las canchas, luego de la tercera entrada de las porristas.

-/-/-

Sakura se encontraba atenta a cada movimiento de los jugadores, en especial de uno. "Juega demasiado bien" pensaba emocionada la pelirosa mientras veía como Naruto burlaba a los defensas, hacia pases muy buenos y marcaba puntos. Generalmente el basket no le interesaba mucho, y sin embargo este partido la tenía embelesada. Su único disgusto era que tenía que apoyar al equipo de Sasuke, cosa que por estar pendiente del rubio, a veces olvidaba.

Se sorprendió de ver que ahora en el tercer tiempo, el equipo completo estaba enfocado sólo en Naruto y Kiba, y se preocupó un poco al ver que les estaba costando un poco más. Sin embargo, aún con 5 defensas encima, los dos lograron anotar varios puntos, causando euforia en todos los jugadores y porritsas por la excelente coordinación que mostraban.

"Ya casi acaba el tercer tiempo" Pensó Sakura mientras suspiraba y volteaba a ver al equipo de Ino, quién estaba animando fuertemente por lo bueno que eran esos dos integrantes de su equipo. Sonrió de medio lado y volvió la mirada a la cancha, entrecerró los ojos y vio que Sasuke estaba discutiendo con Itachi. Curiosa le pregunto a Ikiko, la persona más cercana -¿Qué pasó allí?- y con un dedo señalo a donde estaban los gemelos.

-Que Naruto hizo como si le fuera a pasar el balón a Kiba, y se lo pasó fue a Itachi, y éste encestó el balón, lo que molestó a Sasuke-. Dijo divertida por el asunto.

-/-/-

-Estúpido se supone que estás con nosotros-. Recriminó Sasuke a su hermano. –No en contra-.

-Lo siento, es que como el partido está tan interesante yo me emocioné y quise formar parte-. Itachi estaba entre apenado y divertido, Naruto le había levantado el animo y las ganas de jugar bien. Había algo en ese muchacho que incitaba a ser mejor. "Esa determinación no se ve en cualquiera" pensó el moreno.

Sasuke se retiró de nuevo al lado de su cancha para empezar la ofensiva. "Ya me arte de esto" pensó bastante molesto. Recibió el balón y empezó a jugar el sólo, sin pasar el balón. Cuando vio que Naruto se puso detrás de el para tratar de bloquearlo, sonrió. Calculó el momento perfecto, y cuando vio al rubio cerca de su codo, lo golpeó. Por la potencia del golpe, Naruto se apoyó con una mano en el suelo para no caer por completo, y con la otra se tapo la boca.

El ojiazul se vio la mano y encontró sangre. Suerte que el golpe no le había dado en la nariz si no en el labio superior, el cual estaba roto. Vio a Gai esperando que marcaran falta a su favor, pero lo único que hizo el entrenador fue levantar los hombros, en señal de que nada había pasado. Naruto chasqueó los labios, y se levantó lo más rápido para seguir jugando.

Con el balón en mano, el rubio se lanzó a correr para tratar de marcar un punto, evadió a dos defensas, pero Sasuke se puso en frente, así que con un giro trato de evitarlo. Sin embargo no se esperaba que éste le metiera el pié, por lo que cayó fuertemente y la pelota salió por la línea de fuera. De nuevo el entrenador indicó que siguieran. Naruto empezó a molestarse notablemente.

-Vamos que si se puede Naruto, no dejes que esto sea un contratiempo-. Dijo tratándole de dar ánimos Kiba.

-Si- dijo con evidente molestia reflejada en su rostro. –Vamos a seguir, ya tenemos esto en la manga-. Y dicho esto, un minuto después el entrenador sonó el silbato indicando el final del tercer tiempo.

-/-/-

Desde el primer golpe que recibió el ojiazul, Sakura se había molestado. Y lo peor es que no había sido uno sola, sino dos faltas las que habían cometido en contra del rubio y quedaban sin cobrar. Sin embargo no podía hacer más que animar al equipo de ella, lo que la traía aún más disgustada.

Regresando de su última entrada a las canchas pensó "Bueno, esa fue la última vez que animamos, ahora solo queda ver el último tiempo… Y esperar la decisión de Anko". Dirigió su mirada al marcador y se alegró, al menos el equipo de Itachi iba 35 puntos por delante.

Gai sonó el silbato y comenzó el cuarto y final tiempo de juego. Sakura se dispuso a prestar atención. Para suerte de Naruto, Hayate, el más alto de su equipo, logró quitar el balón, e inmediatamente comenzaron a jugar ofensivamente. La pelirosa sonrió a ver que ahora el equipo de Naruto lo estaba apoyando, pero la sonrisa se le fue de la cara cuando vio que Sasuke de nuevo hacía una falta. Había golpeado con la cabeza al rubio en el labio inferior con la fuerza suficiente para rompérselo.

Indignada, Sakura no pudo más y grito -¡Vamos Naruto, tu puedes!-. A todo pulmón. No le importaban ya las indicaciones, Sasuke era la peor persona que ella conocía, y no merecía apoyo. Anko levantó las cejas, y anotó de nuevo un apunte más en su libro.

-/-/-

Desde el suelo, Naruto golpeó el piso, y luego se apoyó con el mismo puño para levantarse. Se estaba hartando del capitán del otro equipo. Cuando iba a comenzar a jugar de nuevo, oyó el grito de Sakura y su corazón le dio un vuelco. La rabia se disipó, y su ánimo se puso al ciento por ciento de nuevo.

Recibió el balón, avanzó rápidamente y le hizo un pase a Kiba, quién trato de hacer un doble paso y encestar, pero Sasuke no perdió tiempo y haciendo que no pareciese intencional, con el codo golpeó al muchacho perruno en el estomago, mientras éste estaba en medio del salto. Kiba cayó rotundamente en el suelo, sin aire.

Sasuke estaba sonriente, se estaba saliendo con las suyas. Sintió que una mano lo agarraba por el hombro izquierdo y pensó que era el entrenador. Volteando con una sonrisa, dispuesto a dar su mejor excusa, el pelinegro recibió un fuerte golpe en toda la parte izquierda de la cara, provocando que cayera al piso boca abajo. Desde el piso, se limpió la boca y vio que botaba sangre, volteó a ver que había pasado y se encontró con la mirada molesta del rubio.

-Métete lo que quieras conmigo, pero no te metas con mis amigos-. Dijo Naruto, claramente molesto, con el puño aún en la posición que había quedado luego de haberlo golpeado.

-/-/-

**Sip, hasta Naruto es capaz de perder los estribos jejeje. Sakura dejó de lado su preocupación de ser porrista para animar al rubio, y Sasuke sólo quiere ser Sasuke ps! Jeje.**

**Espero les haya agradado el cap, y nos vemos en la proxima entrega, la última y tercera parte de : El equipo de basket.**


	10. El equipo de Basket Parte III

Hola a todos los lectores, primero que nada quería pedirles una disculpa por tan alargado el tiempo entre esta continuación, sinceramente me desilusioné al no recibir reviews, pero entiendo que no todo el tiempo se puede dejar un comentario, y que de mi parte fue un poco tonto. Se que habrán lectores que les gustará o no, y que no necesariamente dejar un review es una forma de demostrar su agrado o disgusto jeje. Es por eso que retomaré el proyecto y seguiré posteándolo aquí, con o sin reviews, esperando que sea de su agrado, sin más a leer, y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

"Pensamientos"  
>-Diálogos-.<p>

**El equipo de basket. Parte III**

Luego de ver a su hermano caer al suelo, Itachi corrió de manera fúrica hacia el rubio, con la intención de embestirlo, y en el suelo darle una paliza. Después de todo, nadie golpea a su hermano y sale tranquilo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba cerca de empujarlo, Kiba lo agarró por la parte de atrás de la camisa de manera que el que fue a parar al suelo fue el moreno.

Naruto oyó un estrépito detrás de el, y volteó confundido. Cuando vio a Itachi en el suelo, lanzándole una maldición a Kiba, lo comprendió todo. Miró rápidamente a su amigo y asintió a modo de agradecimiento. Éste le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa, pero su expresión cambió inmediatamente por una de preocupación. El rubio volteó, pero no fue rápido y Sasuke logró embestirlo, cayendo el moreno encima de el.

Con la ira expresada en su cara, el moreno empezó a golpear al ojiazul, quién se defendía como podía del brutal ataque. Kiba quiso ayudarlo, pero Itachi se paró e hizo que éste se pusiera en posición de pelea. La lucha ya estaba pautada, el contra Itachi, y Naruto contra el otro moreno.

El rubio desde el suelo encontró un espacio entre el brazo de Sasuke y su estomago, y no lo pensó dos veces para asestarle un duro golpe allí. El sonido que salió de la boca del ojinegro hizo sonreír a Naruto. Sasuke se había quedado sin aliento. Con sus brazos hizo que rodaran, quedando él encima, cambiando la situación.

-/-

Sakura se había quedado helada, al igual que todos los presentes en las canchas, desde el momento en el que el rubio había golpeado por primera vez a Sasuke. Y aunque le pareció inmaduro, no pudo evitar sentirse alegre. Sin embargo, esa sensación se había ido esfumado cuando el golpe dio paso a una pelea, que aunque solo tenía segundos, a ella le habían parecido horas. Volteó a ver al profesor de Basket y le gritó histérica. – ¿¡No los vas a detener!? ¡Se están matando!-. El entrenador le dirigió la mirada, y luego la ignoró. Sakura hizo el ademán de quererse mover al lugar de la pelea, pero una mano la detuvo.

-No seas tonta, puedes salir con un ojo morado-. Le dijo Ino, con clara preocupación en sus ojos, mientras observaba la pelea.

Sakura se removió incomoda, impaciente y claramente preocupada en su lugar. –Pero se están lastimando fuertemen…-. Pero no termino la frase porque de su boca salió un gritito. Naruto había sido apresado por Sasuke, e Itachi le había dado un golpazo en el estómago. -¡profesor! ¡Por favor párelos!-.

Gai atendió esta vez el llamado. Se acercó a la cancha, llamó a Lee y a Neji y les dijo. –Contengan ustedes a sus amigos-. Luego miró a uno de los jugadores de basket cercano a el. –Tú y yo con los gemelos-. Y mientras caminaban al encuentro profirió fuertemente. – ¡El juego ha terminado!-.

-/-

Antes de que Itachi volviera a golpearlo en el estómago, Naruto le dio una patada el la cara que lo hizo retroceder hasta Kiba, quién lo remato con una pata en la espalda que lo tumbó boca abajo. Cuando el carapintada fue a donde estaba Sasuke, Lee se le interpuso en el camino. Sorprendido, vio que el Uchiha era retenido por el profesor, y que Neji, con dificultad, retenía a Naruto. Se dio la vuelta para vigilar a Itachi, y vio que éste estaba sentado en el piso, limpiándose la boca, mientras que su compañero estaba arrodillado a su lado.

-Quédate quieto Naruto- Le dijo Neji, forcejeando contra en rubio para mantenerlo detenido. –El profesor ya tiene a Sasuke-.

El ojiazul notó su comportamiento salvaje, e inmediatamente respiró hondo y se trató de calmar. Sin embargo, aún le temblaban las manos. –Esta bien, ya me calmé-. El hyuga esperó unos segundos y luego lo soltó. Naruto se masajeó un poco el cuello, y volvió la mirada a Neji. –Gracias-.

-De eso nada, un poco más y te sueltas-. Dijo Neji enfadado. –Además me golpeaste con la cabeza-. Dijo mientras se sobaba la quijada.

Apenado, el rubio se llevó una mano a la nuca. –Lo siento, de verdad Neji no era mi intención… Me he sobrepasado-.

-Bah, disculpas aceptadas-. Dijo, y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaban Lee y Kiba.

"Genial, tenía que darle un cabezazo al que menos me trata de los cuatro". Pensó Naruto mientras hacía una mueca. Resignado, trató de dirigirse en la misma dirección que Neji, pero una voz autoritaria lo detuvo.

-Ustedes dos- Señaló el profesor, claramente molesto. –Vengan acá-.

Antes de acercarse, el rubio trató de divisar a los gemelos, y los encontró dirigiéndose a las puertas, mosqueados y resignados. Decidió entonces que era seguro aproximarse hacia el entrenador.

-¿Saben el alboroto que han causado?- Kiba hizo el intento de hablar y el profesor lo mandó a callar. –SHH, era una pregunta retórica… El comportamiento violento no es admitido en mi equipo y d…-. Naruto lo interrumpió.

-Entonces no entiendo por que están personas como Sasuke en su equipo-. El rubio hizo una pausa, vio a Gai cambiar su actitud, y prosiguió. –De no ser por él, esto no hubiese pasado-. La mente de Naruto trabajaba a mil por hora. –Además, si el entrenador que tiene el equipo no canta las faltas, no corrige, y es condescendiente con los favoritos, prefiero no estar en su equipo-. Cuando estaba preparado para voltearse e irse, el profesor lo volvió a llamar.

-Naruto, en la vida real no se compadecerán de ti, el arbitro no seré yo, y las pérdidas serán reales si no eres capaz de afrontar ciertas injusticias-. Gai esperó a que Naruto lo viera a los ojos, y se sintió apenado. –Yo no sabía que había un roce entre ustedes dos, no hubiera permitido tanto contacto físico… Solo quería saber que tan capaz eras de aguantar, después amonestaría a Sasuke-.

-¿Y la pelea?- Esta vez fue Kiba quién habló. -¿Por que no la detuvo inmediatamente?-

-Esperaba que las diferencias las saldaran de una vez por todas… Pero vi que estaba equivocado, sus diferencias son muchas-. Pensó lo que diría luego y prosiguió. – Un equipo dividido nunca es bueno… Sin embargo es un riesgo que quiero correr, si ustedes quieren claro-.

Naruto se quedó pensando en lo que el profesor le había dicho. Su experiencia en las calles hacían que no pudiera estar más de acuerdo con el. Tristemente tuvo un recuerdo fugaz de su hermano, por lo que respiró profundo y dijo –No es la manera profesor… yo…- Pero se detuvo a pensar de nuevo, Sasuke e Itachi se saldrian con la suya. "Bien, si tengo que aguantar esto, al menos no será sólo" y le dirigió una rápida mirada a Kiba. -¿Qué dices… Nos quedamos?-.

El aludido sonrió. – ¿No me vas a dejar sólo contra esos Uchiha o si?-.

-¡Ja!, nunca… y menos cuando fui yo quien te incitó-. Con miradas cómplices asintieron y voltearon a ver a Gai.

-Bien- Dijo el entrenador. –Decidí aceptarlos a todos, los 5 que pasaron la segunda prueba… Demostraron ser aptos-. Lee, que estaba atento, gritó de alegría. –Si no los suspenden, entonces nos vemos aquí el lunes que viene… Por los momentos, les voy a pedir que se dirijan a la oficina de la directora-.

-/-

Sakura siguió con la vista al rubio mientras éste se dirigía a la salida. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando este se volvió y con la mirada la buscó, le sonrió y levantó una mano saludándola. Nerviosa, la pelirosa apenas y levantó la mano en respuesta.

-Bien chicas pueden retirarse, menos ustedes 2-. Dijo Anko medio gritando, mientras señalaba a Ino y a Sakura. La ojiverde salió de su trance, y se acercó a la entrenadora. –Imagino que no será sorpresa la noticia que les voy a decir-. Ino tragó en señal de nerviosismo. –Bueno, ambos equipos actuaron de maneras casi impecables, pero debo decir que tu equipo fue mejor-. Dijo mientras miraba a Ino. –Por lo tanto, de hoy en adelante serás la nueva capitana… Felicidades-. Sakura sonrió melancólica de medio lado.

"¿felicidades?" pensó irritada, triste y alterada Ino. –Yo… yo no se que decir entren-.

-Tranquila, mañana hablamos, por los momentos necesito un momento a solas con  
>Sakura-. Ino vio a su amiga, ésta le sonrió, y con esa respuesta asintió para luego retirarse. – ¿Sabes por que te quité el liderazgo Sakura?-.<p>

-Yo… pues ¿Lo estaba haciendo mal?-. Indecisa, la pelirosa se mordió el labio. No sabía que responder. Sabía que lo había hecho mal, y sin embargo, la respuesta exacta a la pregunta de Anko no la conocía.

Anko sonrió de la misma manera que Sakura segundos antes y habló. –Yo al principio no lo sabía-. La pelirosa entrecerró las cejas, no comprendiendo lo dicho por su entrenadora. –Es decir, sí te notaba distraída, pero no sabía el porque-. Luego, suspiró y prosiguió. –Siempre me han dicho que mujer enamorada no es gente… Y yo necesito gente para el liderazgo, y no cualquier gente, sino gente excepcional-.

Sakura entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que le quería decir Anko. –P-pero si yo no es…-.

-¡Ja! No te mientas rosa… El rubio te trae por las nubes-. Como la ojiverde se quedó sin habla ella prosiguió. –Eres excepcional Sakura, de las mejores… Pero tu mente está ocupada en asuntos distintos, y no puedo permitir que su capitana los lidere, cuando ni ella es capaz de hacerlo consigo misma-. Anko le puso una mano en el hombro y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida. –Te necesitamos, pero por ahora no será como capitana-.

-/-

En breves segundos, Sakura repitió más de 20 veces lo dicho por Anko en su mente. "No soy capaz de liderarme…". Respiró hondo, para calmarse y avanzó hasta la salida de la cancha. Al atravesar la puerta vio a su amiga esperándola, con cara de ansiedad.

Ino al percatarse de que la ojiverde ya había salido dio un respingo, se acercó rápido a su amiga y empezó a excusarse. – ¡Sakura! Yo no quería… Yo se lo importante que es para ti ese puesto en las porrista, perdóname-. Con la mirada gacha, la rubia esperó lo peor.

Sakura se tardó unos segundo en responder. Tuvo que hacer fuerza para no sucumbir al llanto en ese instante. "Ella es mi mejor amiga, y yo sólo le he demostrado que me importa más el puesto que nuestra amistad" Pensó y volvió a tomar grandes cantidades de aire. Vio al cielo, ya estrellado por la hora, para calmarse y luego habló. –Eres mi mejor amiga Ino, y así como tu me apoyaste yo lo haré… Ya te lo dije en las canchas-. Bajó la mirada en busca de la de su amiga, y cuando la encontró le sonrió.

Ino se tranquilizó. Sin embargo ella conocía a su amiga, y sabía que no todo estaba bien. Pero la pelirosa era testaruda, y aunque ella tratara de que su amiga se desahogara, sabía que no lo haría. Por eso decidió obviarlo y esperar a que ella misma decidiera el momento. –Ya es tarde, ¿Te llevo a tu casa?-. Dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

-No… Yo tengo algo más que hacer-. Sakura volvió la mirada en la dirección que apuntaba al despacho de Tsunade. Ino captó rápidamente la indirecta. – Discúlpame ¿si?-.

-No te preocupes… Nos vemos mañana-. Se acercó a su rosa amiga, la abrazó fuertemente, y luego con un gesto de la mano empezó a alejarse.

-/-

-Oye- Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Kiba. –Gracias por defenderme-. Luego del regaño de Tsunade, los dos iban de regreso mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, por eso el rubio decidió aprovechar la ocasión y agradecerle a su amigo.

-Nada de eso compadre… Ya te dije que contabas conmigo- Y con una sonrisa le guiñó un ojo a su amigo rubio.

-Si pero yo no te dije para que te mataras conmigo a golpes jajaja-. Divertido, Naruto esperó a que Kiba le respondiera.

- ¿Ah no? Yo pensé que me dijiste explícitamente eso-. Y poniendo la voz un poco más gruesa imitó al rubio -"Kiba hay que caerle a golpes a Sasuke"-. Mientras con las manos hacía gestos de rudeza.

-Ey yo no hablo así-. Y con un golpe amistoso empujó un poco al chico perro. Se fijó en los golpes que éste presentaba, estaba en peores condiciones que el. La ceja rota, un labio partido, un rosetón en la mejilla que seguramente al día siguiente sería morado, y ni hablar del cuerpo como tal. –Discúlpame si te metí en eso-.

-Ya, tranquilo… Ellos salieron peor que nosotros-. Restándole importancia al asunto, levantó los hombros y cambió la dirección de su mirada. Se sorprendió un poco y al instante dijo –Suerte-. El ojiazul lo miró expectante, por lo que con un dedo señaló el por que de su sorpresa y de su comentario. Sin darle tiempo de responder al rubio se despidió. –Nos vemos mañana-. Y picándole un ojo, se encaminó en la dirección contraria a su rubio amigo.

-/-

Sakura suspiró de alivio al ver a Kiba volver sobre sus pasos, claramente entendiendo la situación. Esperó a que el rubio avanzara hacia ella ansiosa, con la mirada fija en el. Sin embargo el rubio no reaccionaba, así que decidió ponerse ella en marcha. Pero detuvo sus pasos al ver que el ojiazul empezaba a caminar.

Como Naruto no se la esperaba, no sabía ni que decir. Si no fuera por que su condición de salud era excelente, quizás en ese momento le hubiese dado un paro cardíaco. Pero hizo acopio de sus pocas fuerzas de voluntad restante y decidió acercarse. Se sentía feliz, pero a la vez confundido. La pelirosa que pasó de no hablarle a buscarlo en la clínica, le había vuelto a dejar de hablar por tres semanas, y luego allí estaba, de nuevo buscándolo.

Cuando el rubio se paró en frente suyo, ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas para aguantar los sentimientos que se habían alojado en su interior a lo largo de las semanas. Por eso cuando Naruto pronunció su nombre en forma de pregunta, no resistió más, lanzó un sonoro sollozo al aire y abrazó al rubio fuertemente mientras le enterraba su húmedo rostro en el pecho.

-/-

Explico la situación al inicio del capítulo, solo por si acaso: Luego del golpe de Naruto a Sasuke, Itachi se molesto y quizo agredir al rubio, por lo que kiba intervino. La sorpresa impidió a cualquier otro reaccionar, para luego ponerse las pilas cuando Gai habló. El juego se acabó por razones obvias, por lo cuál no hubo ganador, y todos los que estaban presentando la tercera prueba aprobaron.

Hasta una nueva entrega querido lector, se despiede Byronx.


	11. Reconciliación Casi perfecta

**Aquí la "nueva" entrega del fic, y pongo "" por que no es para nada nueva, de hecho tengo que retomar este proyecto jajaja. aun quedan dos o tres capítulos más por delante de este, por lo que no estoy tan asustado. Sin embargo espero no tener que seguirme atrasando por la falta de tiempo o lo que sea, y terminar este fic que tan grato me es de escribir.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, y a aquellas personas que no dejan reviews, pero que aun asi disfrutan, o por lo menos se toman el tiempo de leer, mucvhas gracias también.**

**Sin más, a leer.**

**8. Reconciliación… Casi perfecta.****  
><strong>  
>Sakura se sintió aterrada cuando vio que Naruto no le abrazaba en respuesta. Haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, trató de empezar a retroceder y separase del rubio. Sin embargo, antes de que ella se separara mucho, éste le devolvió el abrazo, causando que la pelirosa llorara aún más fuerte en su pecho.<p>

-Tranquila, tranquila- Decía el ojiazul, mientras le acariciaba la espalda, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía. Trató de darle ánimo de la mejor manera posible, pero nunca había consolado a una chica. Además, no podía evitar pensar en la cercanía de la pelirosa, que lo tenía más que distraído. "Huele tan bien" pensó hipnotizado por el aroma que despedía la chica. Un nuevo sollozo lo trajo de vuelta al mundo, y se concentró de nuevo en tratar de calmarla.

-Soy una tonta- Dijo, y de nuevo lanzó un lamento. –Perdí mi norte… Y-yo- Sakura estaba frustrada al punto de no poder hablar. Por su mente pasaban las imágenes de ella saludando a todo el mundo, 'Sus amigos'. "Supongo que ya no me saludaran… Perdí lo que erróneamente luché". Se alejó un poco del rubio, y se ruborizó por la mirada que éste tenía sobre ella. Comprendiendo que el estaba dispuesto a oírla desahogarse, se separó por completo de él, volvió la mirada a otro sitio para no sentirse tan incomoda y comenzó a hablar.

-Cuando niña yo… Nunca fui querida, sino más bien todo lo contrario- Dijo Sakura, dudando entre hablar y no hablar, después de todo, la única que sabía de su complejo era Ino. –Sin embargo logré soportarlo. No te niego que fue duro ser rechazada, me hacían sentir muy mal-. Decía, mientras de vez en cuando daba fugaces miradas a Naruto, quién la oía atenta.

'Conseguí amistad con unos niños, tu ya los conoces. Sin embargo, el trato para conmigo de todos los demás siempre fue el mismo' respiró hondo, se limpió la nariz y prosiguió.

'Traté, y casi logré convencerme de que eso no importaba, y así me mantuve varios años tranquila... Cuando llegue a la preparatoria, me interesé mucho en las porristas, se veía divertido' Sonrió nostálgicamente, para luego proseguir. 'Pensarás que me metí allí para ser popular, pero la verdad es que fui porrista por que de verdad lo deseaba, y deseaba triunfar siendo una de ellas'.

'Supongo que perdí mi camino cuando noté la implicación social que ser porrista traía. Todo lo que había deseado de niña estaba al alcance de mi mano'. Se calló un momento para pensar en lo siguiente que iba a decir, mientras miraba al suelo. Pero Naruto habló antes de que ella pudiera organizar por completo sus ideas.

-¿Perdiste el puesto?- Aventuró a preguntar. La ojiverde sólo asintió, sin verlo. –Pero aún sigues en las porristas, ¿no?-. De nuevo recibió un sí gestual por respuesta. –Entonces aún tienes lo que te hizo popular Sakura, no tienes p…- Sakura volteó su mirada, para hacerla chocar con la del rubio, y lo interrumpió.

-No me duele el haber perdido el puesto de capitana por su valor social-. Sus labios delataron de nuevo sus ganas de llorar. Sakura se calmó un instante y prosiguió. –No importaba lo que hiciera en estas semanas, yo no logré ser feliz… Aún siendo popular-. Recordó la última vez que fue feliz, y la imagen del rubio apareció en su cabeza. –Pero mi temor fue más fuerte que yo, me deje llevar por el error de pensar que la felicidad se alcanza con cosas vagas, que se pierden de manera fugaz-. Recordó que aún cuando era capitana, había gente que la trataba mal. –Fui ciega, alejé a mis amigos… Ino, mi mejor amiga me tiene miedo, tiene miedo de perder nuestra amistad, sin saber lo valiosa que es ella para mí-. Se le aguaron los ojos, se le quebró la voz, pero aún así, siguió hablando. –No he sido ni la mitad de amiga que ha sido ella-. Luego de esas palabras, volvió a bajar la mirada y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-No te sientas así, Ino te aprecia… No es como tú dices, yo sé que con ella eres diferente-. Trató de calmar Naruto a Sakura, quién con sus ojos llorosos volvió a verlo. Al rubio le partió el corazón verla así, tan vulnerable.

-Sin darme cuenta, me convertí en la misma chusma que me maltrató-. No tuvo que decir nada más para que el rubio comprendiera a que se refería. Si bien podía tomarse como un reproche de su actitud para con todo el mundo, el ojiazul sabía que ella se refería era específicamente a su trato con el.

-Eso lo hablamos en la clínica Saku…-. La pelirosa lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-Igual luego seguí con mí trato indiferente, ignorándote… Despreciándote-. Sakura sentía el coraje para consigo misma, razón por la cual apretaba las mandíbulas. –Se que unas disculpas no valen nada viniendo de mi p…-. Esta vez fue el ojiazul quien interrumpió.

-No digas eso Sakura, no es así-.

-Si que lo es Naruto, ya te había pedido disculpas antes, y de igual manera te volví a ignorar-. Dijo Sakura sin altanería, pero de manera frustrada. –Yo no tengo cara para pedirte de nuevo disculpas-.

Naruto le devolvió la mirada inquisitivamente, para luego hablarle con una sonrisa cálida. –Tranquila, disculpa aceptada… Sólo me intriga algo- Sakura lo miró expectante. -¿Por qué te alejaste de mí?-.

-/-/-

Luego de que Sakura le había explicado todo, y el asunto había quedado resuelto, Naruto había propuesto darle la cola hasta su casa. Por eso, en ese momento ella caminaba al lado de el, mientras se acercaban al carro. Cuando oyó el característico sonido que hace la alarma de un carro al desactivarse, se puso nerviosa. Después de todo, estaría a solas en un espacio reducido "Con Naruto" pensó ruborizada.

Haciendo gala de su caballerosidad, el rubio le abrió la puerta a la pelirosa, para luego cerrarla y encaminarse a su asiento. Sakura no pudo hacer más que admirar lo elegante que era el carro por dentro. "Esta mejor que el de Ino" pensó divertida mientras le pasaba la mano al tablero. Cuándo Naruto abrió su puerta retiró la mano rápidamente y carraspeó un poco.

-¿Tus padres no estarán molestos?- Preguntó éste mientras encendía el motor.

-Les dije que llegaría tarde- luego vio su reloj, hizo una mueca y siguió hablando. –Pero no tan tarde, y se supone que Ino era la que me iba a dar la cola, no tú-.

-Yo… Lo siento- y puso en marcha al carro. –No era mi intención retenerte tanto-.

-La culpa es mía, yo fui quién se quedó… Ya me inventaré una excusa- y arrugó la nariz de una manera que le pareció muy coqueta al rubio.

-¿Qué dirán al verte llegar con un chico?-. El rubio tragó saliva y prosiguió. –Eso es lo que más me preocupa-.

La pelirosa asintió, concordando con que ese sería el mayor de sus problemas. –La verdad es que lo vengo pensando desde que decidí esperarte-. Dijo seria.

Como ella no siguió hablando el rubio la presiono. –Y…-.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que hacer… Lo mejor será que me lleves a tu casa esta noche-. Dijo mientras lo seguía viendo de forma sería. Naruto casi se atraganta al oírla decir esto, y por un momento volteó a verla asustado, con los ojos bastante abiertos. No es que le aterrara la idea de llevarla a su casa, todo lo contrario, pero lo imprevisto que fue la noticia lo hizo estremecerse. Él abrió la boca para hablar pero no salían palabras de su boca. Sakura lanzo una carcajada – ¡Debiste ver tu cara! Jajaja-.

Naruto, que aún no salía de su sorpresa, sólo llegó a balbucear. –Y-yo… Pe-pero…- Luego cerró los ojos de forma acusadora al verla reírse tan descaradamente de el durante más de 15 segundos. Actuando estar triste dijo –Eso no se hace-. Mientras movía la cabeza negativamente.

-Ya te dije que veré cómo me las arreglo- Dijo entre risas. -¿A que fue gracioso?-. Y lo miró con cara de niña buena. Naruto la miró de nuevo durante unos segundos con cara seria, para luego acompañarla a reír con sus carcajadas.

-/-/-

Después de haberse calmado, y conversado un poco mientras viajaban, Sakura dejó de hablar con Naruto, y dirigió la mirada de manera distraída a la carretera que iban recorriendo. "Mi meta principal nunca fue ser popular… Y nunca más lo será, yo buscaré mi felicidad", pensó, mientras por su mente le pasaban las imágenes de sus antiguos amigos, la imagen de Ino y la de sus padres. Luego volteó a ver al ojiazul conducir y finalizó sus pensamientos con una frase. "Mi verdadera felicidad" y una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Naruto vio a la pelirosa con el rabo del ojo fugazmente y percibió su sonrisa. Se sintió sereno al verla así, mucho más tranquila. Abrió un poco los ojos de repente y su cara formó un gesto pícaro cuando se le ocurrió una idea. -¿Eres alérgica al frió?-. Preguntó inocentemente.

Sakura arrugó las cejas. -¿Alérgica al frío?-.

-Si… Digo ¿El frío te enferma rápido?-. Preguntó de nuevo el rubio.

Ella lanzó una pequeña risa por la forma en como preguntó por primera vez el ojiazul. –Ah ya… No ¿por?-. Volvió a entrecerrar los ojos cuando la respuesta de Naruto fue su sonrisa zorruna. Lo vio presionar un botón y de repente el techo del carro empezó a abrirse, causando que ella gritara bajito y se llevara las manos a la cabeza por la impresión. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el carro era descapotable, su admiración por el coche creció aún más. Dejando que el viento le pegara de lleno y le soplara el cabello para atrás, Sakura respiró profundamente y con una sonrisa el fresco aire.

"Wao" pensó el rubio al verla así. -¿No es genial?- Pregunto de manera audible, haciendo lo mismo que la pelirosa, mientras trataba de admirar el paisaje que la ésta le brindaba. "Si tan sólo no tuviera que estar pendiente de la carretera" pensó frustrado el ojiazul. Sakura volteó a verlo.

-¡Claro que es genial!-. Gritó para que el Naruto la oyera. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, se levantó un poco del asiento, hasta llegar por encima del para brisas y agarró con sus manos el borde de este. El ojiazul notó su emoción, por lo cual aceleró un poco más, causando que el aire les pegara más fuerte, y como respuesta la pelirosa gritó –Wuuuuujuuuuuu-. De alegría.

-/-/-

-Ya estamos llegando- pronunció Sakura mientras señalaba la urbanización donde ella vivía. Naruto trató de no sorprenderse por las casas que allí se erguían. Eran descomunales quintas del tamaño promedio de la de su padrino. –Cruza a la derecha-. Dijo de nuevo la pelirosa. Luego de que el rubio le hiciera caso, señaló su casa. –Es esa de allí-.

"Y la de ella no es la excepción". Se dijo mentalmente el ojiazul cuando vio la gran casa que ella señaló, habiendo adivinado de antemano que su familia sería adinerada. Aparcando en la acera al frente de la entrada dejó salir un suspiro. –Bueno, aquí es, ya llegamos entonces-. Dijo de manera distraída. Su corazón se aceleró cuando volteó a ver a Sakura. Ella estaba sentada de medio lado, con el cuerpo apuntando hacia el y una mirada un tanto extraña para el. Era una mirada de deseo.

-Si, ya llegamos…- Dijo sin apartar sus ojos de el. Su mente estaba nublada y su corazón también latía rápido, en el fondo ella sabía que era lo que quería para ese instante. Apoyó la manó en el asiento y se empezó a inclinar poco a poco hacia delante, empezando a cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Dirigió la otra mano al cachete del rubio.

Respirando entrecortadamente, Naruto sintió el frío tacto de la mano de la pelirosa en su mejilla. "¿Será que la beso?" pensó inocentemente. Al nunca haber dado un beso, no era capaz de reconocer por completo las "pequeñas indirectas de Sakura". En su mente sonaba un 'tic tac' que lo hacía poner más nervioso, si quería reaccionar era ahora o nunca. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, el también empezó a acercarse, hasta el punto en el que empezó a sentir la respiración de Sakura sobre su boca. Cuando la separación entre ellos estaba casi cerrada, un violento grito los separó.

-¡SAKURA HARUNO!- Asustados, ambos voltearon a ver el origen del grito. Provenía de una señora medio joven, con el mismo color de cabello que Sakura. La mujer se acercó rápidamente al carro y observó furiosa a la pelirosa. -¿Qué son éstas horas de llegada? ¡Bájate de ese carro ahora mismo!-.

Pálida hasta el punto cadavérico, la ojiverde solo atinó a obedecer a su mama. Naruto se encontraba con las manos apretadas en el volante y la vista fija hacia delante, no quería entablar contacto visual con la mama de la pelirosa. –Yo-yo p-puedo explicarlo mamá-.

-¡entra a la casa ahora mismo!- La reprendió la mama sin dejarla hablar, mientras con una mano la empujaba para que caminara a la casa.

Antes de entrar en la casa, aún empujada por la mama, Sakura volteó la cara para ver con cara de preocupación a Naruto, quién luego de que la mama le diera la espalda, había estado buscando a la pelirosa con su mirada. Levantó una mano para despedirse, e hizo una mueca de inconformidad cuando un último empujón metió por completo a Sakura dentro de la casa. La mama de la rosa volteó la mirada fúrica hacía el rubio antes de cerrar con fuerza la puerta, haciendo que éste tragara saliva.

"Eso fue… La peor experiencia de mi vida", pensó el ojiazul para luego recordar el por que la reacción de la mama. Una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro y dijo en voz alta. –Pero valió la pena-. Pisando en acelerador, emprendió la marcha a su casa.

-/-/-  
><em><br>"Marzo, viernes 15_

_Castigada una semana…_

_Supongo que es poco comparado con el castigo inicial, gracias a Dios y me dejaron hablar y explicarlo todo. Es entendible su preocupación, y más con su primogénita hija, que esta en una edad de "alborotos" como ellos le dicen._

_Pero no escribo éste día por el castigo, no… ¡Hoy recordé que es realmente importante! ahora, mi nueva meta es, en parte, la que había perdido tiempo atrás._

_No olvido por supuesto la parte más importante del día, ¡Casi me beso con Naruto! No puedo creer la emoción que causó el momento en mí, juro que podía haberme desmayado. Mi corazón acelerado, mi cara estaba que ardía… No puedo imaginar lo que sería besarlo realmente._

_Quizás el castigo y la pérdida de mi puesto le quite la perfección a éste día. Pero, ¿quién dijo que la perfección es felicidad? Si me preguntan cual ha sido mi día más feliz hasta ahora, sin duda elegiría este casi perfecto día._

_Sakura Haruno. "_

Y como es su rutina, guardó el bolígrafo, abrió la gaveta, metió el cuadernillo, y al cerró. Se arropó y apoyó la cabeza en su almohada para buscar dormir. "Siempre es mejor pasar un día más a tu lado Uzumaki… Contigo puedo ser feliz". Acomodando la almohada como si fuera un peluche, la apretó en un abrazo contra sí y pronunció un grito de alegría, que fue ahogado por la almohada.

-/-/-

**Nos vemos en una próxima entrega querido/a lector/a, recuerden si es posible dejar reviews, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Se despide, Byronx.**


End file.
